


Of What's Left

by Nana (Akoia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prisoner of War, Rebellions, Uneasy Allies, Victor is kind of a dick, Violence, Wars, Worldbuilding, because why the fuck not I guess, dark themes, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Nana
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is the youngest child of the king and queen of Hasetsu. All is well for the youngest Katsuki, despite the war that rages between Hasetsu. The war never touched him, he was free to do as he wished. That was, until everything came crashing down around him. Now, his parents are dead, his sister is missing, and Yuuri is taken prisoner in his own home. A new king comes and sits himself upon the throne. He gives Yuuri to his oldest son, the haughty Viktor, who looks upon the captured prince with nothing but contempt.So begins the reign of the Nikiforov family.





	1. A War Of Attrition Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to get dark throughout, but I want it to have a happy ending. But still, if I forget to tag something that might be triggering, please let me know. 
> 
> One note. I'm not sure if it's Guang Hong Ji, Hong Ji, Guang, or what so his name is just Guang. Correct me if I'm wrong please.

There was screaming through the halls as Yuuri ran down the halls, his knights chasing behind him, trying to keep him safe. His servants were being slaughtered, innocent people were dying as the invaders did as they pleased. Yuuri screamed and slipped on a puddle of blood. He landed on his back and he came face to face with the severed head of a young girl who had just that morning brought him his tea. She was a sweet thing, always smiling. Couldn't have been more than nine years old. He screamed and screamed and  _screamed_ until one of his knights ran over and forced him to get to his feet. 

Everything outside the window was on  _fire._ He would see the village below the castle was burning, the dragon belonging to the enemy frighteningly effective. Yuuri had no idea where he was supposed to run to. The enemy was already inside his home. Yuuri was sobbing as he was dragged by the arm through the halls.

The three knights stopped, and shoved him behind them. Standing at the end of the hall a tall man was wielding a sword. Yuuri knew of him. Lee Seung Gil, the Lion of Lechtionstine. He had slaughtered entire battalions almost single handed. Yuuri and his knights all knew that the three guards wouldn't stand a chance. "Give the prince to me, and I may spare you." The man said. "Resist, and die." 

The three men protecting Yuuri didn't hesitate as they charged forth. It was over in just moments. The three men lost their heads. Yuuri fell over and crawled backwards as the man slowly stalked after him. "If you don't resist I won't hurt you." The man said, putting his sword away. "Now stand up, and walk in front of me." He ordered. 

"A-aren't you going to kill me?" Yuuri asked, balling his hands into fists. 

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No, I am not." He leaned over at the hips. "We've been ordered to round up the royal family, especially the omega prince. I think what might await you is a fate worse than death. Now, to your feet." He snapped his hand forwards and violently pulled Yuuri to his feet. When Yuuri struggled Seung Gil grabbed him roughly by the hair and slammed his face into the wall, before wrenching him backward and exposing his neck. " _Move."_ He let go and pushed Yuuri forwards. 

The young prince was barefoot. As he walked he tried not to step in the copious amounts of blood or body parts that littered the castle. Seung Gil noticed his movements. "We were ordered to put anyone to the sword who wasn't of royal blood or an omega." He pushed him roughly. "Men and women, servants and soldiers, elderly and children." 

"You're monster." Yuuri rubbed his eyes, lowering his head. "You won't get away with this." 

"We already have, little prince." Seung Gil stopped and forced Yuuri to do the same. He wound his fingers back into Yuuri's hair before opening the door of the throne room and dragging Yuuri behind him. There were foreign soldiers all over the room. The heads of the royal guards were lined up along the walls, four high fifteen wide. The servants, priests, clerks, and scholars were hanging by their necks from the rafters. Some still kicked weakly with life. There was one of his sister's omega ladies in waiting who was being... Yuuri snapped his eyes away from the horror and sobbed. He saw his parents kneeling in front of their own thrones. A man with long silver hair was reclining backward, his chin resting on his fist. The man looked up when Seung Gil dragged Yuuri to the other kneeling royals. Yuuri was pushed to his knees and was immediately pulled into his mother's trembling arms. 

"Ah, how wonderful of you to join us, prince Yuuri." The man said with a heavy accent of the northern country. He looked to Seung Gil who stood stiffly behind the Katsuki family. "Well done, my boy. Any word on the heir apparent?" He asked. He frowned when the other man shook his head. He sighed. "Well, just one little girl against my entire army. I'll have your child yet, Katsuki." It was directed to Yuuri's father, who grit his teeth and growled angrily.  He saw hit upside the head by the hilt of a sword. "No need to bare your teeth like a cornered dog, old friend." 

"Alexi, you son of a  _whore!"_ Yuuri's father snarled. "I'll kill you for this!" He screamed, fighting against the ropes that bound him. "Your grudge is with me! Let my family go!" 

"Well, see that would make sense, if they didn't have royal blood." The man, Alexi said with a sigh a wave of his hand. "Everyone knows when taking over a country you must either bring the royals under your thumb or kill them." He looked at Yuuri and his mother, who pulled her son closer, glaring at the man with tears on her cheeks. "Your wife is a bonded omega, no use there. Your daughter is the next in line and an alpha to boot, there's no way I'd let her live when I could see her leading a rebellion against her. But your son..." He trailed off and smiled nastily at Yuuri who whimpered and hid his face. "An unmated, unbonded, untouched omega. Beautiful, regal, elegant. I'd take him myself, but I  _do_ love my own wife so." He tapped his chin and hummed. "So what should I do with such a perfect piece?" He looked to his left to a man who was balding, looking very old, with bags under his eyes. "Thoughts, Yakov?" He asked. 

The man thought for a moment. "Viktor is no promised to anyone. If he doesn't marry there will be no one to carry on your line. Give the omega to your son as a bride. The people of Hasetsu will be more willing to follow if the heir to the throne is married to their prince." The man said. 

"That's a  _wonderful_ idea." Alexi clapped his hands together and grinned. "When my son arrives for the victory parades I'll present this beauty to him." He waved over two guards who grabbed Yuuri, pulling him away from his mother. The two were screaming, reaching out to each other. Yuuri's father looked at him with guilt. "Wait!" The invading king ordered. "I want him to see this." He nodded to Seung Gil who drew his sword. "Make him watch, don't let him look away." 

Seung Gil put his boot to the back of Yuuri's father's head, pressing until his forehead touched the marble floor. He raised his sword high then brought it down and severed the head from the shoulders. Yuuri screamed so loudly that he felt as if his throat was raw. Next was his mother. She closed her eyes. When she was killed Yuuri doubled over and vomited onto the floor, shaking as he cried out in agony. "Take him to the dungeons. None of you are to touch him."   Alexi ordered, waving his hand dismissively. 

Yuuri was dragged away, unable to support himself. They passed soldiers who were gathering up the corpses. Yuuri was thrown into a cell that housed three other familiar people. Guang, Phichit, and Leo. The three of them were omega servants. They looked up with wide eyes when they saw Yuuri be tossed inside the cell. They waited until the guards shut the door before they slowly crawled forward to check on him. Phichit wrapped his arms under Yuuri and helped him to the back of the cell where they could be safer. 

"Prince Yuuri." Guang scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "I'm so happy you're okay." He frowned when Yuuri didn't respond. Yuuri had never minded when his servants had been physically affectionate towards him, so he curled up in the younger boy's arms, hiding his face. 

"What happened?" Leo demanded. He rested a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Did they hurt you?" He asked gently. 

Yuuri shook his head. "Mama and Papa...he killed them." He sobbed. He heard the three servants suck in air. It was quiet. None of them said another word. What could they say? 

* * *

The dying screams of the enemy had finally ceased. All civilians who did not resist were spared. Viktor pushed the flaps of the war tent aside and stormed in. The soldiers all snapped to attention to salute them. All but Viktor's younger half-brother Yuri. The boy had just turned eight-teen and had convinced their father to allow him to join the fight. It had lasted five days. The first day they had received word that the king and queen had been dealt with, but to keep a look out for their daughter, who had escaped. 

"It's over, right?" Yuri asked, stretching in his armor. "Can we do the feasts now? I could use some good food." 

"They've got to clean the castle up before we can use it," Viktor told his brother, who slumped forward. "Stand up straight, that's  _no way_ for an alpha of the Nikiforov bloodline to present himself." He chided. 

"Whatever." Yuri pouted but did as he was told. "So how long until we can sleep in normal beds?" He asked. 

"I imagine just the day. Then the feasts will be held tomorrow through the rest of the week." Viktor said. "Father really wants to show off his victory over Katusuki." There was a hint of a smile on his face when his younger brother whooped. "Now let's pack up camp, by the time we get there I'm sure there'll be nice warm beds and hot meals waiting for us." Viktor smiled again when all the inhabitants of the tent cheered. 

They all worked together to dismantle their camp. It would be a four-hour ride on horseback to the castle. When they got there, the fires in the town below had all gone out. It smoked around them and the civilians watched as Viktor led his troops towards the castle. Its walls were crumbling, which would take time to fix, but it would be fixed. As they approached the gates, they were greeted with loud cheering and music from their allies. Viktor dismounted from his horse and went to greet his father who was smiling proudly. "My son!" He greeted, his arms held open wide for an embrace. Viktor hugged his father. 

"What's all this, father?" He asked, gesturing around. 

"A celebration!" He cried happily. "I've had what's left of the servants clean and prepare us a feast. Our own staff will be here by morning! Let's see how long we can let this party last!" 

"As you wish father." Viktor smiled and bowed. "It is an honor to help bring you victory over our hated enemies, the Katsuki. Tell me, what have you done with them." 

"The king and queen are dead, their daughter will be soon as well." Alexi paused and smiled at his son. "I plan to announce what will be done with their son tonight at dinner." He said proudly. "Now where is my youngest?" He asked, looking behind Viktor. 

"I'm right here father!" The young man cried. He jumped off his horse and rushed over with a large smile. "It's been an honor to serve father!" He said. Alexi grinned and tapped his son on the back before pulling him into a hug as well. 

"I received word that you did well in battle." He pulled back and smiled proudly. "I am very proud of you." 

"Thank you, father!" Yuri bowed. 

He stood side by side with Viktor, and Viktor placed his hand on his shoulder. The two brothers smiled at one another. They were eventually excused and their father had two frightened servants bring them to their rooms. 

Viktor's escort was a young man with chubby cheeks and reddish-brown hair. He wouldn't look at Viktor, keeping his eyes cast downwards. He stopped in front of a room, his frown deepening. Viktor rolled his eyes and pushed the servant out of the way. He let out a cry of pain and Viktor ignored him as he opened the door. He had no time for nervous useless pathetic omegas. Viktor, was not fond of omegas, his mother excluded. He thought they were weak easy to push around. He didn't like things that were weak and easy to push around. 

The room smelled like an omega, he noted. One that was bordering on his first heat. He could smell it on everything, from the sheets to the clothes in the closet. Viktor remembered when he'd met the small omega, years ago. They were children then. Or, he was a child, Viktor was sixteen when then the small boy was just nine. He had clutched at his mother's dress, a pathetic whimpering mess. That was before all the trouble had started. Before his younger brother was killed by Mari Katsuki. Before his father swore revenge. Viktor's brother had only been fifteen, murdered by the alpha he was supposed to marry. A tragedy. 

Viktor imagined his father was going to ask him to execute the young omega prince. The last flame of the Katsuki family snuffed out. He'd be honored. An eye for an eye. Maybe he'd keep the head to show off to his sister, watch her scream and cry. Then he'd kill her too. 

He sat on the bed and sniffed irritably. With a scent like that, he didn't think he'd really be able to concentrate much on anything at all. He opened a window and a few minutes latter the scent was starting to dissipate. He could finally relax now. He took off the heaviest parts of his army and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. It was a light yellow, like the rest of the room. Colored so it wasn't to bright that it hurt your eyes, nice and pastel. He thought that the prince had taste, at least. After the prince was dead, he'd burn his belongings with his body. 

* * *

Yuuri and his three companions sat together on the sixth day. They were exhausted and hungry. They'd been given water but no food. All their stomachs were growling. All they had the energy to do was lay on the floor of their cell. They stayed cuddled together in the back, far enough out of reach where their guards couldn't touch them, and could hardly even see them. Their routine of suffering in hungry silence was interrupted when one of the guards unlocked the door. Yuuri turned and faced him. "The king has ordered for you to be prepared to be presented to his son today." He said with a nasty smile. He reached out and grabbed Yuuri by his arm and pulled him away from his servants who were trying to reach out to them, but they were too weak to put up much of a fight. 

Yuuri was having trouble walking, the alpha soldier eventually had to pick him up and carry him to the bathhouse that had been quarantined for the rest of the night, by the king's orders. He was dropped into the bath. There were four soldiers in the bathhouse, watching him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" His escort asked. "Bathe." He ordered. 

Yuuri looked at him, and the other lecherous men in the room. "I...I need my servants...to help me." He stuttered out quietly. 

The guard thought for a moment before he nodded to one of the men, who went off to do as Yuuri asked. The man took off his helmet and watched Yuuri intensely. "You can't take a bath with all those clothes on, can you?" He asked with a smirk. Yuuri looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Come on now, you heard the king. We can't touch you. We  _can_ touch your servants all we like, however. So I suggest, that you should just do what I tell you." He said. "Just do as I say, and it won't have to come to that." 

Yuuri looked down at the warm water. He reached up and unbuttoned his nightshirt, before letting it fall into the water. He walked over and sat on the step, taking off his pants and underwear, also letting them free in the water. The men around the room whooped and whistled at him. Yuuri covered himself and tried to make himself look small, hoping that he could just sink into the water and not have to come back up. 

His servants were led into the room with their eyes downcast. Leo was holding a bath towel and soaps. A few perfumes. A change of clothes. Phichit and Guang got into the water. Leo set the supplies down before getting in the water as well. He frowned when he saw that Yuuri was naked. The taller young man put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and helped the prince to the middle of the tub. 

"I brought your favorite," Leo said with a smile. "Sandalwood and mint." 

Yuuri smiled at him. "Thank you." 

Guang brought the soap over and a washcloth. He was shaking, tears gathering in his eyes. The alphas in the room were giving him their full attention. Yuuri reached out to the young man and squeezed his hand. It was disgusting. Yuuri pulled him closer. The young man took Yuuri's arm and started to wash him with the cloth. He washed his shoulders, and his back while his other two older servants stood by them protectively. 

When the bath was over, the lead guard held up the towel and made Yuuri crawl to him to get it. When he did he rushed back to his servants who took him in their arms. They brushed his hair, buffed off dead skin, then perfumed him. They helped him dress. Yuuri looked at the [outfit](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/8YQM_zfYO7Q/maxresdefault.jpg) with a confused frown. It was a skimpy dancer's outfit. "It's what we were told to give you." Phichit said, helping him fasten the buckles on the back. "You're being presented to the prince tonight." Yuuri leaned into the young man's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. He felt his servant wrap his arms around him. 

* * *

Phichit, Guang, and Leo were ordered to wait in prince Viktor's new quarters. They were Yuuri's personal servants, and since Yuuri would be staying in his old suite, they'd be staying there in a room connected. Yuuri was bound in chains. His wrists were cuffed and his neck was locked in a delicate silver collar that was attached to a thin, but very strong silver chain. When he was led into the hall the room fell into a hush. He was brought before the royal family and pushed to his hands and knees, made to bow before the man that had killed his parents. 

He managed to get a brief look. Alexi had his two sons by his son, his wife looked down at him from behind her fan. He felt a foot gently touch his head. The king stood and the pressure increased. "Lords and Ladies." He said, holding out his arms. "I have destroyed the villains who murdered your prince seven years ago." He said. There was polite clapping. "Yet, you must be confused why their son still lives." The foot was removed and Yuuri looked up. The king reached out a hand and Yuuri knew better than to refuse. He took it and the king gently helped him to his feet. "Prince Yuuri Katsuki was still just a child when my son was killed, he holds no guilt." The king held his hand out to his oldest son, who narrowed his eyes, but took it anyways. "So Yuuri will be the redeemer of his family. I have decided, that my son shall take Yuuri Katsuki as his bride, so the wounds of our two houses may be healed." He placed Yuuri's slender hand in Viktor's rough one, and unlatched the leash from the collar, letting it fall to the floor. 

There was wild clapping this time. Many people in the room where the nobles of Hasetsu. Sparing the last Katsuki would help assure their loyalty. Yuuri's children would be the true rulers of Hasetsu, in their eyes. They were very glad they wouldn't have to see the young prince, who was known to be so very kind and gentle, wasn't going to be beheaded or worse while they were trying to eat dinner. 

Viktor was glaring at him. Like it was his fault. "I had hoped I'd be granted the honor of severing your neck from your shoulders tonight. Though I suppose instead of showing her your head, I'll show your murderess cunt of a sister you full with my children." He said softly. The king heard and tightened his hand on Viktor's wrist. "Smile." The prince ordered, almost crushing Yuuri's hand. 

Yuuri slowly forced a smile to settle onto his face. It was frightened and if you looked closely you could see that Yuuri was trembling like a leaf. Viktor's lips twitched in amusement. Yuuri looked down at the ground, trying to force that smile to stay in place. He could hear the younger prince yelling obscenities in disbelief. 

"Yes!" He called out. "The wedding will be next week, you're all invited of course!" The king said loudly. There was more clapping. He gently took Yuuri's free hand and kissed. "I know you must be afraid, but now you are a valued member of our family." There was cruel amusement that danced in his eyes. 

* * *

 

After the feast, Yuuri had to  _beg_ the king to let him bring food for his servants. His request was granted eventually and he was allowed to pile a plate as high as he could with food. He followed after Viktor who walked like he owned the castle. He opened the door to the room which had once been Yuuri's and pushed the omega inside, closing the door behind him. Yuuri placed the plate of food on the table by the fireplace and called to his three servants. They opened the door to the part of the suite that combined their rooms. Yuuri pointed to the food, and they were upon it in seconds.

Viktor looked at them with distaste. "You allow servants to eat at your table?" He asked. He huffed. "No, put the plate on the floor or they don't eat at all," he ordered. 

Phichit looked ready to fight, but he did as ordered. 

"Sit on the bed," Viktor ordered. He saw the horror on Yuuri's face and held up a hand. "No, I don't have any desire for an unwilling partner." He said with a sneer. "But I will bond with you. We don't want you having the chance of you running away." He explained. Yuuri still didn't move. Viktor groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you forced my hand." He reached out and grabbed Yuuri before forcing him to the bed and tangling his fingers roughly. Yuuri screamed and fought, pushing at Viktor's chest as his neck was exposed. Viktor leaned down and licked his scent glands. He bit down gently at first, testing the waters. 

"No! Please!" Yuuri screamed. He was kicking, nothing seemed to dislodge the prince from off of him. Yuuri could hear his servants protesting, but if they tried anything they'd be killed.  _Yuuri_ might be killed with them. 

Viktor let out a low moan as he sunk his teeth roughly into sensitive skin. Yuuri was still screaming, still fighting, but when the bite went deeper he stiffened up and went silent. Viktor pulled away and wiped the blood from his mouth. He admired his handy work. Yuuri was sobbing loudly, rubbing tears from his eyes. 

Now no matter where he went, Viktor could always find him. He couldn't have a lover, or Viktor would know. Even if Viktor died, no one would take an omega with a bond bite on his neck. His life was over, his freedom now belonged to Viktor. From that day, until his last day. 

 


	2. What could we gain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda meh. I'll do better next time.

Leo was treating the wound on his neck. It throbbed painfully whenever Yuuri moved his neck. The servant gently wiped Yuuri's tears away, shushing him, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Yuuri had little energy after the bite. His new bonded was off doing who knew what. Without completing the bond. He'd spent very little time with Yuuri, which made the bond painful for the omega. They slept in the same bed at night, where Viktor would bite the same place every night, to make sure the bond would be forced to take. He still hadn't assaulted Yuuri, but he made it very clear over the few days they'd been together that their wedding night he'd be expected to lay with Viktor. He said he still wouldn't force himself on Yuuri, but Yuuri knew that the longer he waited, the more danger he was in. Alexi would have no use for him if he wasn't getting pregnant. Yuuri would have to give in eventually if he wanted to live. 

Viktor entered the room and ordered Leo away from the bed. Leo looked like he would argue but Yuuri reached out and shook his head. Yuuri sat up and backed away from Viktor who was looking at him in annoyance. "You're being a little dramatic." He said coldly. When Yuuri didn't answer he grabbed the omega by the chin, and glared at him, before pushing his head away in disgust. "My mother wanted to see you. She's going to help be fitted for your wedding gown." He said. "Now follow me." 

Leo moved to Yuuri's side and helped him stand. The party of three walked to a drawing room. Viktor opened the door and the queen was reclining on a couch, with servants feeding her grapes. She looked up and smiled when she saw her son. "Go now, it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride in the wedding dress before the wedding." Viktor nodded and left them, closing the door. The queen held her hand out to Yuuri who shakily took it. She frowned deeply. "You poor thing, you look  _ill."_ She touched his forehead and sighed in relief. "You aren't warm, that's good." She looked at the bite on his neck and sighed softly. "Dammit Vita." She muttered. She took Yuuri's face in her hands and smiles. "Don't worry dear, I'll ask him to complete the bond tonight. You must be suffering." She kissed his cheek. 

"N-no, please, that's okay." He said pulling his hand away and looked down at the floor. To complete the bond Viktor would have to allow Yuuri to scent him. They'd have to spend the entire day, maybe multiple days, joined at the hip. Touching, kissing, or worse. Yuuri felt he'd rather just be sick until he had no other choice. 

The queen didn't look happy, but she didn't push the issue. She helped Yuuri stand on a short pedestal, surrounded by mirrors. "So, what color do you want your dress to be?" She asked him. Yuuri looked at her in confusion. "Well, what's your favorite color?" 

"I...yellow." He said. "Light pastel yellow." He smiled and pushed a strand of his messy hair behind his ear. 

"Ohh!" She said cheerfully. "A nice open back maybe? Flowing behind you. A lovely white and yellow bouquet." She clapped her hands in glee. "I'll let you look at a few designs, see what you like." She smiled, taking him by the hands again. "But first, you are aware of the Ezerallen tradition of letting Vita's siblings be your bride's maids. Well, Vita only has one sister and she's not available. So Vitia's younger brother will be your bride's man, I suppose." 

"That's fine," Yuuri said with a smile. 

"Wonderful! He can wear a yellow bow tie and a yellow vest." She pinched Yuuri's cheek gently. "He'll look almost as cute as you." 

Yuuri smiled at her and blushed. "Thank you, your majesty." He said.  

"Nonsense dear, it's Anya to you." She insisted. 

"Very well." 

"No, let's look at the dress designs." 

* * *

Viktor was sparring with Chris, swords drawn as they circled each other with teasing grins. The guards suddenly snapped to position and Viktor frowned when the very angry form of his mother stormed towards the two. "Uh-oh," Chris said with a smirk, shoving Viktor. "Someone's in trouble." He bowed to the queen, before stepping back. The queen stood in front of Viktor a scowl on her lovely face. 

"I am very disappointed in you, Vita." She said. He didn't want or need to prompt her to continue. "I would like you to tell me what you did or said to that poor boy to make him so frightened of you." She demanded placing her hands on her hips. "Why haven't you been cultivating the bond? Why are you out here with your friends and not with your new mate?" She looked at Chris and smiled. "No offense Christophe, you know it's  _always_ a joy to see you."  

"Mother, Yuuri is not my mate," Viktor said stiffly. "I'm being  _forced_ to marry him." 

"Oh, _boo-hoo_." She snapped back. Chris choked back a laugh, covering his mouth. "Maybe stop to think for a moment, would you? He's being forced to marry you. To the son of the man who murdered a great many of his friends and relatives, had his alpha and beta servants strung up from the rafters, and allowed a great many omegas to be assaulted. Not to mention your father ordered his parents to be beheaded right in front of him." She poked him in the chest and glared up at him. She was short, coming up just to Viktor's shoulders, but she somehow managed to make him feel small. "You forced a bond bite onto him now deal with it. Please, Vita, I raised you better than this." She said softly. "I raised you to be a far better man than your father." 

He simply frowned at her and turned away. "How could I ever forgive the family of that woman?" He asked, feeling a familiar painful anger gripping his heart. "Should I just ignore what she did?" 

"No." His mother said, her own pain evident. "When Mari is captured she will be dealt with. But Yuuri did nothing, his only crime is existence. Wasn't that why Mari Katsuki did what she did?" 

Viktor nodded and looked away. "I don't like him," Viktor said. 

"I'm sure he doesn't like you either, Vita." His mother crossed her arms. "What don't you like about him? Is he not pretty enough? Not smart enough?" 

"No, he's fine to look at, and smart. But he's..." He trailed off. 

She rolled her eyes. "An omega? And the only omegas you've ever had respect for were me and your brother." She asked. He said nothing, and she looked like she was going to slap her son but she restrained himself. "You will complete the bond, tonight. That's an order from your queen." 

He couldn't refuse an order like that. There were three days until the wedding, so he'd have to do it soon anyway. He bowed. She sighed and tapped his cheek gently with her fingers. He'd do as she asked. 

* * *

Phichit was rubbing his temples gently. Yuuri had come down with a sudden and very painful headache. Phichit whispered a quiet song to Yuuri. The door burst open and Viktor stormed in. Yuuri flinched violently. The prince snarled and slammed his sword down on the table. "What's wrong with him?!" He demanded from the servant boy who glared at the prince without fear. 

"He is in pain, because of the bond bite." 

Viktor hummed and nodded. "Fine, I'll handle it." He said dismissively. He grabbed the servant by the arm and shoved him through the door, locking it when it was closed. He looked at the omega who was curled up in the bed and rolled his blue eyes. He reached up and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, letting it slide down onto the floor. The omega was looking at him strangely, baking up further and further until his back was pressed against the wall. He had the blanket wrapped around his body tightly, only showing his face. 

Viktor grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it away, throwing it to the ground. He laid in the bed and pulled the struggling omega to his chest. It reminded him of when he'd bonded with Yuuri. He tried to be mindful of the red mark on Yuuri's neck. Yuuri was struggling so Viktor held him tighter. The young omega whimpered, pushing at Viktor's chest. "Please." He begged, shutting his eyes tightly. "Please, you promised you wouldn't" He was crying. 

The Alpha looked down at the omega. He didn't know why the pathetic young man just always seemed to be crying. Eventually, the omega fell limp in his arms, with tears still running down his face. Viktor buried his nose in Yuuri's neck. He smelled different, no longer the strange sickly sweet scent of an omega that drove his companions wild, but instead the subtle scent of sandalwood and mint. Viktor hummed and rolled over so Yuuri was underneath him.  He reached down and grabbed the blanket before he wrapped it around them, blocking out the rest of the world. The small space quickly began to smell like distress. Viktor hated it. He snuggled closer to the omega. "Does it really hurt?" He asked quietly. 

Yuuri looked up at him with fearful curiosity. "I...yes." He whispered, then looked around. "It hurts." 

"My mother was very unhappy with me." He said. His face was still hidden in Yuuri's shoulder. "So I'll fix it, if you just stay still." He promised. Yuuri nodded his head and laid still. He couldn't fight anyways, he was too sick. Viktor gently licked at the bite mark and he heard Yuuri sigh under him. Viktor hummed and continued that for a few minutes. He'd need to lay a scent mark on Yuuri so both the bond and other Alphas would know that the young man had been claimed. It wouldn't take much, he'd just have to wind the omega up until he was more open to suggestion, then he could leave. Go back and spar with Chris or go out drinking with some of the others. No need to spend more time in the omega's presence than was necessary. 

He let his hands trail under Yuuri's shirt, and gently touched his flesh. He felt Yuuri squirm and Viktor gently nipped on his ear. When Yuuri relaxed again Viktor moved his hand down until it was resting between the omega's legs. He helped Yuuri open them wider. He found the small patch of skin on his inner thigh where some of his scent glands were. They were puffy, possibly because of the unfinished bond. 

Yuuri sighed softly, opening his legs wider and letting his head fall to one side. Victor pressed down on his glands and smirked when the young man moaned loudly. It wouldn't take much longer. When he was sure it was finished he pulled away, standing up. He heard Yuuri whine. He felt a hand reach out to him, but he smacked it away. "The bond is complete." He said, grabbing his sword and reattaching the belt, making sure it was pulled tight. 

Yuuri was looking at him, bewildered. "But..." He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. 

"But, you want me to stay?" Viktor asked in a mocking tone. He scoffed and rolled his blue eyes. "Ours will be a marriage will be one of convenience. We'll fuck, you'll bare me, heirs, I'll never touch you otherwise." He saw the way Yuuri flinched and walked towards the door. "Stay...what foolishness." He said, before closing it behind him. 

* * *

Yuuri was picking flowers in the garden with Anya. They were making Yuuri's bouquet for the wedding the very next morning. His [dress ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1NK6RSpXXXXaOXFXXq6xXFXXX9/Colorful-Embroidery-Evening-Ball-Gowns-Beige-Light-Yellow-Prom-Ball-Gown-Women-Evening-Formal-Dresses-Sleevesless.jpg_640x640.jpg) was all made and his veil was going to be made out of magically grown yellow flowers. Everything was so beautiful and with Anya's help, Yuuri had planned the wedding he'd always dreamed of. But all Yuuri felt was emptiness. There really was no future waiting for him after he married Viktor. His future mother-in-law seemed to sense his mood. She sat Yuuri down on a bench and took his hands in her's. 

"Yuuri, love, most royal marriages aren't for love." She said honestly. "But sometimes, they can become love. But even if they don't you'll still find love in your children." She brushed his soft black hair behind his ear and smiled. "You won't be alone here either. So long as I walk this earth, you will never be alone." 

"Thank you." He whispered, closing his eyes.  

* * *

 

There was soft music blasting as the doors opened and Yuuri stepped out behind the small, angry Alpha, Yuri. The boy got to the altar and bowed to the king before taking his place as Yuuri's 'bride's maid.'  Yuuri walked out after him, alone, because he had no father to give him away. He put one foot in front of the other, holding his head high. He was still a prince after all. He stood in front of the priest and bowed, then tipped his head to the king. The king turned him to face Viktor and the prince looked down at him with disdain. Yuuri turned his eyes down. 

The priest was saying the vows, but Yuuri couldn't really hear them. He was looking straight down at the ground. Everything was perfect and beautiful, but he felt sick. Like he was about to throw up right there on the ground. Or he might pass out. His mother was supposed to be there, to cry and smile in the front. His father was supposed to walk him down an aisle and give him to an Alpha he loved, or at least one who could tolerate him. Viktor grabbed his hand roughly and slipped the ring on his finger. 

"Katsuki Yuuri." The priest said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Do you swear by the laws of Nature to be true to your Alpha? To obey him and all he asks of you?" He asked. 

"Y-yes," Yuuri said when he snapped to attention. "I...do." He said. 

"Do you swear to always love him for rich and poor, sick and health, until death do you part?" He spoke and Yuuri nodded before realizing he'd actually have to say something. 

"I do." He whispered. 

The priest said something else but Yuuri had disassociated again. Viktor removed his vale and suddenly their lips were locked together. The hall was cheering, clapping happily. Yuuri wanted to push Viktor away and run, but he knew he wouldn't get far and his life was dependent on him being with Viktor and bearing him heirs. Yuuri found it almost funny, how his life could end so suddenly.     


	3. The Mari Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter
> 
> This is kinda dubious consent in the beginning. 
> 
> Also attempted sexual assault, but someone comes to the rescue.
> 
> And Also mentions and descriptions of torture and murder.

Viktor was laying on top of him, thrusting his hips in and out quickly while Yuuri laid silently under him. It wasn't painful, but it didn't feel  _good_ either. It was uncomfortable and degrading but Viktor took great care to make sure that he wasn't causing Yuuri any pain. Yuuri had been reluctant at first when Viktor began removing his clothes, but Viktor had changed his mind. The sooner Yuuri was pregnant, the sooner they would be able to stop. The traditional number of children in a royal family from Viktor's home country was three to four. While Yuuri's was one or two. Viktor decided they'd have a minimum of three. Yuuri didn't offer any complaints. Yes, they'd have to have sex again, but it was for a good cause. One child to continue Viktor's line one for Yuuri, and one that Viktor described as 'a backup.' 

When Viktor was finished, he pushed Yuuri onto his back and climbed into bed next to him. "You can get yourself off if you want, I don't mind." He said with a yawn. Yuuri shook his head quickly. "What, you want me to do it?" Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head again but Viktor grabbed Yuuri's leg and pulled it open. "You'll have an easier time getting pregnant if you get off too. Didn't you know that?" He asked. 

"No," Yuuri said. 

"Well, now you do. So you want me too, or do you want to?" Viktor asked impatiently. 

"I...I don't know." 

Viktor rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuri gently with his hand. He pumped slowly until Yuuri's member jumped to attention. It didn't last very long, but he came in Viktor's hand. Viktor wiped his hand off on Yuuri's wedding dress that was laying on the ground. Then he turned over and went to bed, leaving Yuuri feeling lonely and dirty. He cried quietly into his pillow, wishing his mother could be there. To hold him, tell him that he was safe, that everything would be okay. But it wasn't okay and he  _wasn't_ safe. He didn't think Viktor would hurt him, but he had no doubt that the king would. So Yuuri would have to keep, being intimate with Viktor, even if he really didn't want to. If he wanted to keep his head he'd have too. 

Yuuri didn't feel like he could sleep, so he turned to the wall, facing away from Viktor. That roomed used to be  _his._ He used to feel safe there, protected from whatever demons could hurt him, but now one of those demons was sleeping in his bed right next to him. He could hear Viktor talking in his sleep, muttering in his native tongue from Ezreal. Yuuri couldn't understand him. Everyone had mostly been speaking the common around him, but Yuuri knew he'd have to learn eventually. For his future children, also so people couldn't speak around him or make fun of him without him knowing. He could just picture his peaceful country becoming a vipers nest, and he'd have to learn to play the Ezrealen game or be swallowed alive. 

He didn't want to live like that, but at least he was living. Could he really call being someone's broodmare living, however? He wasn't sure. Those thoughts were causing him distress, so he closed his eyes, trying so hard to fall asleep. His mind played tricks on him the entire night, but eventually he did, fall into a restless sleep. 

* * *

Yuuri was being accompanied to an early bath by Leo and Guang. The two of them stood on either side of him, casting suspicious looks to the guards in the Ezrealen armor that patrolled the halls. The bathhouse Yuuri frequented in the day was outside, surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees. He thought it would be relaxing after his wedding night. The bathhouse was empty and Yuuri removed his clothing and stepped in, sighing happily as the warm water eased his muscles. Leo walked behind him and gently rubbed sweet smelling soap into his hair. Yuuri sighed and slipped deeper into the water. "Thank you." He whispered. 

"Of course, my prince." He said with an easy smile as he worked his fingers into Yuuri's hair. 

The three omegas jumped when the door to the bathhouse slammed open and four Alphas walked in laughing and drinking. They stopped when they saw the three of them. Guang grabbed Yuuri's towel and helped him out of the bath, wrapping him in it tightly. 

"Oh, what do we have here?" The leader asked, a smirk sneaking onto his face. "You should know better than to be out on your own, in a bathhouse, so far away from anyone who can hear you scream." He snapped his fingers and the three moved quickly. 

One of them walked over to Yuuri and ripped the towel off of him, then grabbed him away from Guang who growled loudly and reached for Yuuri. Leo grabbed a pitcher of water they had brought with them and smashed it over the alpha's head. The man snarled and threw Yuuri down on the ground, before reaching for the servant. There were two other guards. One grabbed Guang and one grabbed Leo. The three alphas brought the three struggling omegas to their leader who smirked at them. They were all screaming, loudly. Had they been closer to the castle, someone would have come for sure, but...

"So here's what's going to happen." The leader said, taking a drink from his wine pouch. "First we're going to fuck the whore prince since he's been so kind to as to undress for us, then we'll finish off with the little servant boys. Sound good men?" He asked and the other three cheered. Leo and Guang were screaming and crying while Yuuri was being taken from them. The leader threw him onto a bench and turned him onto his stomach. He leaned in close and nipped at Yuuri's ear, letting his hand trail over Yuuri's cold, exposed skin.    

"Please, let us go. We won't tell anyone, just let us go." He begged tears running down his face while his body trembled. He looked up and saw that the men were already beginning to undress Leo and Guang. Ripping the fabric from their bodies like it was paper. "We've done you no harm,  _please_ -" 

The man cut Yuuri off by slamming his head down onto the bench. Yuuri screamed when he felt his nose brake. The man forced his legs open and leaned in close and licked Yuuri's ear. "I wonder, has the prince fucked you enough last night to make you lose?" He asked. "I like an easy whore, but I do hope you're tight enough I can make you  _bleed."_

"You have ten seconds to explain what the fuck the four of you are doing." An unpleasant voice said.  The man climbed off him and turned around. Yuuri shot up and found the other Yuri, one hand on his sword, the other balled into a tight, angry fist. Standing by his side were two other Alphas that Yuuri vulgarly recognized. Otabek and Georgi. Two members of the royal guard. They all had their bath things with them, but they were scattered on the ground. "What. Were. You. Doing?" Yuri demanded slowly taking determined steps forward. 

Yuuri sat up and pressed himself against the wall, sobbing loudly, hiding his face in his hands. He was shaking like a leaf in a violent windstorm. Yuri looked down at him, then at the other men. "No doubt Viktor already knows what's happened." He said gesturing to Yuuri's bond bite. "He will not be pleased that you've attacked his bride." 

"Prince Yuri, please we only meant-" 

Yuri pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man's throat. "I do not want to hear your excuses for the cruel, vile, evil deed you just tried to commit." He growled lowly. He looked at the other three men, and the two sobbing omegas in torn clothes they were still holding. Leo and Guang were both hardly dressed. "Release them, you beasts." He snarled. The men let go and the two omegas quickly ran to Yuuri, wrapping their prince in their arms. The three of them held each other, crying loudly.

"All four of you will be executed for this," Yuri said coldly. "Had it just been the servants you vile monsters had tried to assault you might have simply been castrated and sent into exile." He scoffed and spit on the ground. "If I had it my way, all you knotthead rapists would be skinned alive and fed to the royal dogs. But as it is, you attacked a prince. Not only that, a prince who is bonded, mated, and married to your future king." He pointed to Yuuri who flinched. "Your future queen. I imagine it's the pyre for you lot. The noose is too good for you." He smirked. 

The four men tried begging for mercy but Yuri held up a hand and stopped them. "You are under arrest." He nodded and Yuri's companions moved to tie their hands behind their backs. "Otabek, take care of these three." 

"Yes, my prince." He bowed his head. When the others were gone Otabek got down on one knee. "Would you like to finish your bath?" He asked. Yuuri shook his head, still crying. "Alright, I will take you back to your chambers. Are any of you hurt?" He asked. He looked at Yuuri's nose and flinched. "Those bastards." He took off his knight's cloak and handed it to Yuuri, letting the young man wrap himself and his servants in it.  

He walked the three of them back to the castle and into Yuuri's room. He found them clothes, helped them treat and scratches or injuries they had. "Would you like me to leave?" He asked. 

"No, please stay," Yuuri whispered, hiding his face into Leo's chest. "Stay until Viktor returns." 

"As you wish, my prince." 

"Where is Viktor?" Yuuri asked timidly. 

"He's in the rice lands at the moment, to pay homage to the lords there," Otabek said. "He would have returned in the morning, but I expect he'll come home when he gets our raven. He won't allow his honor to be insulted, I assure you." He huffed. 

"It was not  _his_ honor!" Yuuri screamed, throwing a pillow at the man. "Your men cannot walk around our home killing and raping as they please. This is unacceptable!"  He pulled his servants close and let them cry on him. 

"Yes, I agree." Otabek didn't seem to mind that he'd been screamed at. "Something will be done, I assure you." He walked closer and keeled before Yuuri. "I will see to it personally that this won't happen again, if you order it, my prince." 

"You'd follow my orders?" Yuuri asked, confused. 

"You are Prince Viktor's wife, aren't you?" He asked. "You will have his children, won't you?" 

"Yes, I am...I will." 

"Then you are of the house Nikiforov and my prince. I will serve you as faithfully as I serve any other. Any knight worth his salt would say the same." 

"Then, I order you to stop this." He gestured his hand towards the door. "The night of the attack, we all lost so much. Do not allow your comrades and underlings to take our bodies as well as our families." 

"As you wish, my prince. I will inform the others." 

* * *

Viktor could feel it, clawing in his stomach. It didn't hurt, but he knew that his little wife was off somewhere trying to fuck someone. It made the Alpha in him roar in anger. It made the man in him slightly annoyed. But he could deal with it when he returned home. His father might order him to beat his wife, in front of the court. He hoped not. Such an unrefined act was befitting of him. No Nikiforov should ever be caught beating their mate. 

He smiled as he greeted the lord of the Rice Lands. An old withered man with a slight frame. They took him in the home, and the party began. Viktor was given the finest food and drink they could offer. But he wasn't there for a party, he was there for information. Katsuki Mari was last seen there, apparently. Not running to save her family, not running to save her brother. Running as far and fast as she could to escape Viktor's wrath. But she'd never get away from him for what she'd done. 

"Are you aware why we are hunting Katsuki Mari?" Viktor asked, shoot Chris an annoyed look while he drank deeply from the wine. 

"Because she is a Katsuki?" The old man asked. 

"No, actually. We only hunted the remaining Katsuki clan  _because_ of Mari." He said. "But the real reason is that she killed my youngest brother. Slaughtered him. Do you know why." 

"No my prince." 

Viktor smiled at him. "Katsuki Mari was engaged to be married to my brother. Oh but my little brother  _hated_ her. He was already in love you see, so head over heels with a stable boy. They could never be together, but my brother was stubborn. He got pregnant. Yes, it was considered dishonorable, but his mother and my father loved him enough that they were willing to allow my brother to keep his child. To raise his child and legitimize him. Possibly my brother would even be able to marry the man he loved. But no...no Katsuki Mari's honor was  _tarnished._ She'd been shamed from here to Fereldan for allowing  _her_ omega to be touched by another, as if she owned him. So do you know what she did? She killed him. Invited him and his lover to her personal home in Redcliff. Had her assassins cut the child from my brother's body, then threw my brother and that stable boy over the side of the cliffs. 

"His mother killed herself, just a week later. The twisted, broken body of her baby was just too much for her to handle. My father lost his mind after that. Gone was the kind man who governed all his people with care. Now replaced with a burning desire for revenge. But even still, his kind side shines through. I thought he was going to have me murdered Katuski Yuuri, but instead, the two of us are now unhappily married. A sign of power from my father, but one of mercy. In one week, I lost my brother, my nephew, my aunt, and my father. So do you understand why I hunt her?" He asked. 

"I...I am sure that Mari had no intentions to-" 

"I don't give a  _fuck_ what she intended!" He snarled, slamming his hand down on the tabletop, causing the wine to spill. "Her honor ordered her to kill my brother, so she did. What else do I need to know?" 

The Ride Lord looked at him with a slack jaw. "S-she..." He looked down at his hands. "You must understand why this is hard for me, my prince. My family has been loyal to the Katsuki family for hundreds of years." 

"Then he loyal to Yuuri," Viktor said coolly. "He is my wife, he is safe, any future children he has are safe. They will inherit Hasetsu. Be loyal all you like, but will you truly allow Mari to live, knowing what she did?" He leaned in close. "Because if that's the case, I won't mind burning your lands to the ground." 

"You will not hurt Yuuri?" The man asked. 

"No, I had no intentions too, though I do find him boring and irritating." He added as an afterthought. 

The old man sighed. "She has gone to take a ship to the unknown lands. She left, just fifteen minutes before you arrived." 

"Then we will find her." He snapped his fingers and his men were gathering their things. "And you will be rewarded for your help." Then Viktor bowed to the man and they were off. 

He and his troops got the front gate when a man stopped them, a raven on his shoulder. "My Prince, a letter arrived for you just now." 

Viktor took the letter, shoving it into his saddlebag, then quickly made his way out of the gates on his horse, the others following behind him. They rushed through the country and Viktor wondered to himself what he would do. Would he kill her right then and there? Would he take her back to court and force her brother to watch him slit her throat? Would he have her killed in the dungeons? He wasn't sure, but all those ideas sounded wonderful to him. 

They found her, running on her own horse. Viktor raised his arm and one of his men shot her in the shoulder with a crossbow. She screamed and fell off, her horse running away quickly. Viktor and his men surrounded her and Viktor grinned victoriously.  

"Nikiforov." She spat at him angrily. "Come to finish me off I suppose?" She asked, hand clutching her wound. 

"Oh, you wish it would be that quick." He grinned down at her. "No, I will be bringing you back to Hasetsu for what you've done." 

"I expect you've already done away with my family, haven't you? Your father always was a bloodthirsty monster." She barked. Viktor raised his hand and his man shot her again, this time in her knee. She screamed in pain and cursed him, rocking back and forth. 

"Not all of them," Viktor said with a smile. "I'm sure you'd like to say goodbye to my pretty little wife before you die." He said, absentmindedly. "Maybe I'll fuck him down in the dungeons so you can watch."  

"You  _bastard_!" She screamed in rage. 

"Load her up!" He ordered his men, turning his horse around. "We'll make camp here, and return to Hasetsu in the morning!" 

His men voiced their approval of going home so soon. 

* * *

 

Viktor was sitting in his tent, reading the letter, conflicting emotions rising up inside of him. Someone had dared attack the future king's wife. The servants as well, who couldn't have been much older than fifteen or sixteen. The men had been taken into custody and Yuri had asked him to return home quickly so justice could be seen. He  _would_ have them killed for what they'd done, no doubt about that, but he wasn't about to raise his men from their festivities just to attend to the omega who warmed his bed. He crumpled the letter up. No doubt his mother would be furious with him. It wasn't possible anyways, and he was sure that Yuuri was in safe hands with his unpleasant but still goodhearted younger brother.  

The flaps of his tent opened and Chris stepped in with a crease in his brow. "You...didn't mean it, did you?" He asked, sitting down without being invited. 

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked, pouring him a cup of wine. 

"You aren't  _really_ going to...assault your wife in front of his sister, would you?" He asked. "I know you, Viktor, but I also know what the need for revenge has done to you. I'm begging you, please don't." 

"I..." Viktor was at a loss for words. 

"I know you hate him, because of who he is, but I know you would never forgive yourself for doing something like that." He cleared his throat. "Yuuri is a good man, he's kind and smart. He's been through enough already, please Viktor don't hurt him any more than he's already been hurt." 

"Chris..." 

"He could be good for you, you know. I'm sure if you just gave him a chance you'd-" 

" _CHRIS!"_ He shouted. His friend snapped to attention. "I will not rape my wife. I will not do so in front of anyone or alone. I will not beat him, I will not allow  _others_ to beat him. I may not enjoy his company but I don't intend to bring him harm. Not if I can help it." 

Chris sighed in relief. "Well...that's good." He said. "But I really do think you'd get along with him if you allowed yourself too." He said. 

"Well...I didn't ask, did I, Chris?" 

"Yes, yes of course." Chris stood and Viktor reached out and grabbed his arm. He handed him the crumpled up letter. "What's this?" He asked. 

"Just read it." He ordered. 

Chris did and he turned pale white. He looked at Viktor in horror. "Those men will be executed, won't they?" He asked. 

"Yes. Yuri wants me to return now, though." 

"Then you should go," Chris said. "Just write down instructions for the men, and if you leave now, you'll make it before dinner is even totally over." 

"Should I though?" 

"Uh,  _yeah!"_ He said. He grabbed Viktor's pack and started to stuff it with water. "Get going, bucko!" He shoved the pack into Viktor's arm. He pushed him out of the tent. "Go!" He ordered. 

Viktor couldn't say no to him when he was that determined. He left Chris in charge, as he would have anyway, and set off back home. It took him four hours to get there. He was relieved to see the glowing lights of the castle. He put his horse back in the stables and went inside to look for his brother. He found him down in the dungeons glaring angrily at four men who were glaring right back. 

"Yuri..." Viktor said announcing himself. "I've come back, as you've asked."

"Good, so you know what these men did?" 

"Yes, I am aware." 

Viktor stood in front of the cell and glared. "Tomorrow that court will run red with blood. First with these men, and then Katsuki Mari afterward." 

"You found her?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"Yes...and tomorrow, I'll finally sever her head from her shoulders." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll keep it for awhile." 

"What about these men, they need to be made an example of," Yuri asked. "There have been at least four other cases of soldiers going around the castle and assaulting servants. I know there's more that haven't been discovered." 

Viktor thought for a moment, scratching his chin. He sighed. "Disgusting animals." He glared at the men in the cage. "Anyone found guilty of rape will be...what did you say a year or so ago." 

Yuri perked up. "Skinned alive and boiled in oil?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yes, that." He looked at the men and smirked. "You will be skinned alive and boiled in oil." He turned back to Yuri. "Get the message out personally that if anyone else has been assaulted to come and see me, immediately.  Their attackers will meet the same fate." 

"As you wish." Yuri smiled and left the room, a bounce in his step. He stopped at the door. "You should go see him. A bonded mate's touch can help calm an omega, as I'm sure you know." 

"Go, go." Viktor waved him away. "I will visit him soon. I need a moment alone with these men." 

Yuri smirked and bowed his head. Viktor waited for him to leave before he grabbed a pair of pliers. He went back to the cage. "Before we will you, I will be removing your genitals with these. As well as your teeth, nails, and possibly your right eye, if I'm feeling up to it." 


	4. And So He Sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back and not dead. 
> 
> TW for this chapter. Descriptions of executions, and torture.

 

Yuuri was waiting in his room to be summoned. His servants testimonies had already been taken and they were allowed to rest. Yuuri told them to take the next few days off. They’d thanked him, but they hadn’t come out of their room. Viktor had told him coldly that his attackers were going to be executed. Yuuri would have to be present, though he didn’t want to be. Yuuri asked to be excused but he was denied. Viktor had said it just ‘simply wasn’t done’ and that was the last of it.

Phichit dressed him in the finest clothes he had and did his hair, slicking it back. “Be safe, my prince.” He said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I will.” Yuuri assured him. “How are the others? Are they...better?" He asked. 

Phichit pressed his lips together and smiled thinly at Yuuri. "As well as can be expected. But they're strong. I'm sure they'll be okay." 

Yuuri reached out and touched Phichit, grabbing his arm gently. "This will never happen again." He swore. 

Phichit sighed and shook his head. "You can't promise that. You can't control what these people do. It isn't your fault." 

"I can try." Yuuri said. "I  _have_ to try." He sounded frustrated.

There was a knock on the door and the two omegas sighed. Phichit shook his head and kissed the top of Yuuri's head.  "You have to leave now, his royal pain in my ass will be waiting." The two young men shared a quiet laugh, before Yuuri stood and swayed. The outfit Viktor had given him was heavy, and the crown on top of his head threw him off balance. 

When he was standing correctly on his feet he set his shoulders back and opened the door. He expected to see his husband standing there, but he should have known Viktor wouldn't have been so polite. He looked down and came face to face with his new brother-in-law. The young blond man was dressed in his military uniform, his sword at his side. "Prince Yuuri, good night." Yuuri greeted with a hesitant smile. His lips were painted red, and he could feel how they stretched with the smile, a bit dry. 

"Yuri is fine." The young man said. "I will be escorting you to dinner. We are having dinner outside this evening." He said. Yuri offered his arm and the omega took it. The two walked down the hallways quietly, and Yuuri didn't feel the need to brake the silence. They walked and Yuuri was led through the familiar back exit towards his mother's garden. He felt a sharp pang in his heart when he realized that. 

When they stood in front of the table the entire court was already there, excluding Viktor. Yuuri sat at the left hand of the queen and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. She seemed a bit shaky. "How are you think evening, love?" She asked him. 

"Exhausted."  Yuuri told her with a gentle smile. 

"It's most unfortunate we'll be witnessing five executions on such a lovely night." Anya said with a shake of her head. Her husband snorted, but didn't say anything, drinking deeply from his wine glass. 

Yuuri looked at her in confusion. "There were only four men, that attacked my servants and myself." Yuuri said. 

Anya's eyes widened. She looked at her husband and then to Yuri, who turned his blond head away. She glared at the king before she took Yuuri's hands in her own. "Yuuri, my dear. Viktor captured your sister." She touched his cheek. "Did no one tell you, that she's to be executed tonight?" 

"No." Yuri interrupted. "Viktor made it clear that he wasn't to know." He whispered. Anya snarled angrily and pulled Yuuri close to her chest, kissing the top of his head. 

Yuuri was shaking with uncontrolled sobs. He bit his hand hard enough that he  could taste blood. He was un-surprised that Viktor would orchestrate something so cruel. Yuuri would have demanded that Viktor let him see his sister, it would have been  _inconvenient_ for Viktor. Yuuri would have been depressed and not as open to copulating to grant the man an heir if he knew for three days that his sister was to be executed that night, dreading every moment that it drew closer and closer. Viktor would often leave Yuuri alone if he was upset, but if it went on for  _days_ those days wouldn't have been very productive for Viktor. Everything Viktor thought about somehow related to him and his line.

"I will be speaking with my son, love, rest assured of that." The queen whispered to him quietly. The king said something, and Anya snapped at him to  _shut his mouth._ "I'm so sick of this, of you, of our son whose decided that cruelty is the only way to express his emotions of pain." She growled angrily. "This is disgusting, this is _deplorable._  You should be ashamed of yourself!" 

Alexi looked like he was about to yell back at his wife, but her angry eyes made him think better of it. "Well then, speak with your son. It was his call not mine." The king said, pouring himself another glass of wine. The court was watching the exchange with wide eyes. 

"You disgust me, Alexi." She said. She looked to Yuri, who stiffened in fright. "I am disappointed in you as well, Yurochka." She told him quietly. "You and Chris seem to be the only people who Viktor listen to anymore. You should have talked some sense into him." 

"Forgive me, aunt." The young man said lowering his head. 

Anya stood and took Yuuri's hands in her own. "Come dear, I'll take you back to your room." She said with a smile. Yuuri nodded, and wiped his cheeks of his tears, but more continued to fall. She took him in her arms and led him towards the castle. The king called her name, but she simply turned and made a rude gesture with her hand. She had them walk quickly and when they entered the warmth of the castle she had Yuuri direct her where his room was. 

"You should feel no obligation to do anything Viktor asks of you tonight." She said when she opened the door. Phichit was standing there, and looked up in confusion when the door opened. "You, dear." She pointed to the young servant. "My son's carelessness has once again caused your prince emotional trauma. Would you please go and make him a cup of tea? I'll tend to him while you're gone." 

"Yes, my queen." Phichit bowed. 

"Thank you dear." She helped Yuuri to the bed and then helped him take off the heavy clothes and into his night gown. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to make Viktor treat you properly, even if it kills me." She said, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. "He's a good man, Yuuri. I know you don't believe me, but he truly is. It's just so frustrating, he's allowing his hatred to consume him. He's never hit you, or forced himself on you...has he?" She asked, like she was afraid of the answer. 

"No, never." Yuuri said. He saw her relax in relief. Yuuri looked up at the woman and wondered what Viktor had ever done to deserve to have a mother as kind as her. 

* * *

Viktor led the five prisoners to the court's banquet. He noticed right away that his mother and his wife were missing. He grit his teeth and sighed. He'd given Yuuri specific orders to be there. It was a disgrace if the royal family wasn't there to oversee the executions. "Where are they?" Viktor asked his brother who was sulking. 

"Her majesty took Prince Yuuri back to his quarters. She was very angry that you hadn't told him that Mari was to be executed tonight, with the other prisoners." 

"I did that because-" 

" _I_ know that." Yuri said. "But I think, maybe you still should have said something." 

"Well, that's neither here nor there." Alexi interrupted with anger, standing from his chair. "Let the executions begin. Then you may return to your willful wife and speak with him." The king ordered. 

"My king..." Viktor looked down at Mari who was glaring at him. "Allow me to spare her tonight. So...so my wife may so goodbye." Viktor bit his lip, and looked at his father who was boiling over in rage. Whatever his mother had said must have set him off. His father slumped back in his chair and waved his hand dismissively. "Thank you, father." Viktor bowed at the hips. He had the guards take Mari away.

The other men had bandages binding their empty eye sockets. Viktor had allowed his anger to get the better of him, and had punished them to the point where their father wouldn't allow them to be killed in any other way than beheading. Alexi had looked at his two sons with wide eyes of surprise and horror when he realized the extent to which Viktor and Yuri had tortured them. After Viktor had Yuri ask around to the servants, they had discovered that there were over thirty cases of assault around the castle. All of them, every single one, had been committed by those four men. Viktor and his brother had been vengeful and cruel to them. Maybe it had frightened their father, who never thought his sons could be capable of it. 

Alexi read the charges of the men, but Viktor was hardly paying attention. He pulled out his sword and severed their heads from their shoulders. He felt the blood soak into his shoes. Saw that his clothes were stained red. He sat at the table while the court clapped politely, and the bodies were taken away. The food was served and Viktor ate at a subdued pace. His younger brother sat, head bowed, irritation and guilt bending his back. 

When Viktor was finished eating he gathered a plate full of food. For his wife, who had not attended. He didn't ask to be excused before he got up and left. He could hear his father muttering in annoyance behind him, but paid the man no mind. He found himself in front of the doors of the room her shared with Yuuri and sighed. He didn't know if he should knock or not. He didn't. He opened the door and placed the food on the table. He saw his mother was bent over Yuuri, gently stroking his face and hair, whispering sweet nothings to him. 

She turned around when she heard the door close. She was glaring at Viktor, who stood there awkwardly. "I didn't raise you to behave like a monster." She hissed. "How could you do something so...so..." 

"Mother." He reached out and touched her face, but she slapped his hand away. "Please, it's not what you think. I wasn't trying to hurt him." 

"Then fix it, because this needs to work." She pushed past him. "You will not touch him, understand me? You will sleep on the couch until he tells you otherwise." She growled and slammed the door behind him as she left, leaving Viktor alone with Yuuri who was watching him with wide eyes.  

Viktor's wife was nice to look at. Pale skin with small freckles on his nose. His nose...was a cute button shape. His lips were rosy and pink. His eyes were deep chocolate brown, so dark they almost looked black. With raven black hair. Hips and thighs that should be illegal, they were so beautiful. Yes, truly Yuuri Katsuki was a beautiful treasure, that he knew he should feel lucky to have. But he couldn't. Not when he was related to Mari. She'd taken his little brother away, destroyed his family. All for what? Because she was ashamed, because she was being teased and mocked. 

But Viktor knew his mother was right. Yuuri hadn't done anything. He was just a child when it had happened. But Viktor  _needed_ someone to blame. He sighed and pulled up a chair, bringing the food with him. He placed it in the frightened prince's hands and said nothing. Yuuri looked down at it and thanked him quietly. 

"I didn't tell you...because you were already dealing with a lot." Viktor said, when the silence was too great for him to handle. "After the attack, I didn't want you to be burdened with the knowledge that your sister was going to die as well. I thought, allowing yourself to rest would be worth the... _shock_ you'd experience when you realized what was happening." Viktor coughed. "I can, that I was wrong." 

Yuuri was looked at him with calculating eyes, and Viktor would have paid any price to understand what he was thinking about. But Yuuri said nothing. He wasn't eating, he was just  _looking. Staring._ Viktor turned his face away, and felt like he owed the young man an explanation. "We have stayed her execution for the night. You may say your goodbyes to her tonight, and tomorrow she will be executed. I will not...ask you to attend." 

"Please..." The young man broke the silence, his voice was strained, fearful. Viktor found he didn't like it, not one bit. He wasn't irritated by it either. "Please spare her." 

"I cannot." Viktor answered him instantly. "Your sister had my brother killed. She must pay for that." 

"I don't believe you!" Yuuri shouted, pushing the plate to the ground, and standing. "Mari would never, she'd  _never_ hurt anyone. Not without reason. She isn't  _you!"_ He screamed. 

Now Viktor was annoyed. He sneered at his wife, and Yuuri flinched, sitting back on the bed. "Ask her yourself." He grabbed Yuuri by the forearm and pulled him forward. He regained his sense when he heard a small whimper of pain. He released the arm and opened the door. "You may spend as long as you wish with her. Spend the night for all I care. But she will be executed tomorrow at first light. You will be allowed to make the funeral arrangements." 

They walked without speaking to the jails. Chris and Sung Gil were standing guard. He had them unlock the doors. "Knock when you're ready to leave." Viktor said. Chris let him in, and the young omega entered, jumping as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Chris was giving him that same judgmental look as he had back at the camp. "What?!" Viktor snapped at the man. 

"Was this your idea of putting forward effort?" Chris asked. Viktor turned his head away. In shame or in anger, not even he could tell. "When Mari is dead, will you put this grudge aside? There will be no one left to hate, any longer. No one but the innocent." 

"When she lays dead, my brother will be avenged." Viktor said. "There will be no one left to hate." He nodded. He sighed, and leaned against the wall. "You've never kept it secret that you disapproved of how I treated Yuuri."  

"So it's Yuuri now?" Chris raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. 

"Yes, I suppose." Viktor bit his lip. "How do I do better?" He asked. "I don't know how to do better." 

"You _can_ do better." Chris said. "Now that I know you know it too, I will expect you too do better." 

"How." 

"You could start by not being such a dick all the time." Sung Gil pipped up. Viktor snapped his eyes to the man who shrugged. "Just a thought."    
 

* * *

 

"Mari?" Yuuri whispered. He found her, curled up in the corner of her cell. The jail was lit by torches. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. Yuuri rushed to her side and dropped to his knees. He reached out and clutched her hands. "Oh, Mari, I'm so sorry." He cried, letting tears roll off his face. 

"Don't be." She reached through the bars and brushed off the tears from his cheeks. "I...I deserve this." She said. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, shocked. "No way. There's no way that you did what they're accusing you of."  

She pressed her lips together and pulled away. "I did." She said quietly. "To my great shame, lovely little brother. Seven years ago, I murdered Dima Nikiforov. I did not make a single cut myself, but I am no less to blame. King Alexi demanded my head, but mother and father protected me." She shook her head sadly. "They shouldn't have, they should have  _never_ protected me after what I'd done." 

"W...why?" Yuuri asked, pulling away from her. "How could you do something like that?" He asked, tears now once again gathering in his eyes. 

"Sometimes, Yuuri, the people we love do awful things." She  said. "There's no hidden conspiracy, there's no one forcing me to say this.  _I_ had my assassins murder him and his lover. I tortured him before he died, and I had them thrown over the edges of a cliff. I am perhaps...lucky...that they did not know to the extent of which Dima suffered at my hands." She looked back at her brother, who was looking at her in horror. "Like I said, it was my greatest shame. But he was going to be my wife. I was a laughingstock. I couldn't do  _nothing."_

Yuuri looked down at the stone floor. "What did you do to him." 

"Broke his fingers, forced him to watch us shove a hot iron down his lover's throat. Ripped the child from his womb. Forced to eat pieces of it." She shrugged and looked away. "I don't remember all of it. It lasted two days, before we finally killed them both." 

"You're a monster." Yuuri shook his head. "You're just as bad...no you're  _worse_ then them." 

"Maybe so. But he belonged to me. It was my right as his alpha to do with him as I pleased." She snorted. "You wouldn't understand. You're just an omega, you're not smart enough to get how this works." 

"I have no sister." Yuuri spat, turning away from her. 

"Is that really how you want our last conversation to end?" She asked, pulling her legs to her chest. "I'm freaked out you know. I'm...I'm going to die." 

"Do you think Dima was afraid too?" Yuuri asked her coldly. "Or was he not smart enough to understand." He cut off a sob and sprinted up the stairs. He banged on the door and pushed past Viktor who tried to say something to him. 

He found himself back in his room, pacing, debating. She deserved to die, even  _she_ knew that. But he didn't want her too. No matter how disgusted he was with her, he wanted her alive. Because she was familiar. Because she was a part of his life where things weren't so complicated. When he wasn't bonded to a man who hated him. Where his mother was alive and smiling and beautiful. When he didn't know that his sister was capable of such violence. Such brutality. "Burn in hell, Mari." He hissed. "You monster." 

He wasn't sure if he meant it or not.   


	5. What Dawn May Come

Yuuri sat in the nook and looked out his window. It was late at night, and he continued to think on his sister. He imagined her, his  _sister_ , torturing and murdering a fifteen year old boy because he had sex with someone else. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed angrily.He couldn't see it, couldn't have in all his life imagined such a thing ever happening. He felt a deep pain in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He rubbed his raw, red eyes and smacked his hand against the window. He rested his forehead against the glass and closed his irritated eyes. He was so... _so tiered_. It'd been three weeks, maybe a month since his entire world had crumbled around him. It _must_ have been a month. 

There was a knock on the door and he said nothing. The door opened and Phichit stepped into the room. "The others finally went to sleep." He said with a smile, coming over to sit next to Yuuri. "I thought Leo's nightmares would never stop." 

"You do have a way to make anyone feel better." Yuuri said, letting his lips twitch upwards. "It's not going to work with me tonight though, Phichit. Nothing could make me happy right now." 

"Not even, handsome prince Arthur?" Phichit asked. He pulled his hand from out behind his back, and presented Yuuri with a soft, fuzzy, little treasure. "He's come to rescue the lovely prince Yuuri." 

Yuuri gently pat the head of the small creature. "I still don't think I can be saved at the moment." He sighed. "But he really helps." 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Phichit asked, resting his hand on Yuuri's knee. "You know I'm here for you." 

Yuuri shook his head, and gazed out at the stars that twinkled brightly from some far away world. "No." Yuuri said. "It's just...sometimes the people we love do awful things and we can't ever know why." 

They sat in silence. Phichit pulled him close and rested his chin on top of Yuuri's head. He rubbed Yuuri's back gently, using his fingers to gently massage his tense muscles. Arthur was settled on their knees as they stayed curled together. Yuuri felt, for the first time in awhile that he could truly relax. Phichit was strong. Stronger than most people believed him to be. He'd never let anything bad happen to Yuuri, when he was wrapped so tightly in Phichit's arms. 

Yuuri looked out into the courtyard, remembering the easy days, when he was just a small child, running about with his older sister. He wished it could be like that again. Spending sweet summer nights laughing as the lightning bugs swarmed around him. But it'd never be like that again. But he held onto the hope that his children could one day be as carefree as he had been. He'd never allow them to suffer the way he had. 

Phichit pointed suddenly to a star that passed by the window, with beautiful streaks of blue and yellow. "Make it wish!" He said excitably. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and wished, with all his heart. 

* * *

 

"Any final words?" Yuri asked the young woman, leading her towards the chopping block. She looked at him and huffed. "I'll take that as a no then." He stopped in front of the wooden, blood stained block. She got to her knees without a struggle, as would be expected of an ex-future queen. Viktor was standing in the corner of the room, rubbing his thumb along the hilt of his sword.

"What are your plans for my brother, now that you have your revenge in your grasps?" Mari asked, shooting Viktor a bitter look. 

"So, she does have a heart." Viktor spat back. "What I plan to do, is of no concern to you, is it? But if you  _must_ know...I intend to impregnate him and continue my line forward. When my father passes into the next life I intend to make Yuuri the queen." 

"Congratulations." Mari said lowering her head. "You have been blessed with the very best of wives." 

Viktor hummed and drew his sword. Yuri was determined not to look away. He clenched his hands in front of him and looked down at the woman who had killed his older brother. Bright and happy, full of kindness and potential. It would never been known to the extent that their brother suffered, no one but Mari was left alive to know. But it didn't matter now. Finally the blood between their families could end. 

He looked around at all the destruction it had caused. One action of pure evil gave way to another, and so on and so fourth until all that was left of their two houses was bloodshed and pain. Countless others had been killed even before the end of the war. Innocent people, on both sides. It'd gotten to the point where he fought simply to see it end, rather than for revenge. Dima wouldn't have wanted so many people to die because of him. It was in his brother's honor that he picked up his sword, to finally bring peace. 

Mari was muttering a prayer and it was over. The feuding was over, the torture was over, the pain could finally end. He watched the head sit in the basket morbidly fascinated by the open eyes. "It's over then." Yuri said, with a soft breath of air. He'd been waiting so  _long_ for someone to say those words to him. 

"Yes, it is over." Viktor nodded and cleaned his blade. "I will be speaking with my wife about her funeral arrangements." 

"Try not to Viktor this one up." Yuri said absently. 

"Did you just use my name as a verb?" Viktor asked, his eyebrow twitching angrily. 

"Just remember what Seung Gil said." Yuuri pat his brother on the back. "Just try not to make a total ass of yourself, and you'll do fine." 

"Oh  _shut up!"_ Viktor pushed him aside as he stormed out of the room. Yuri watched him go and looked back down at the body. Viktor would send down the guards, they'd move her body to and enchanted cold storage so she didn't rot. 

He wanted her too.

He blinked and shook his head. _No_ he told himself firmly. It was done and over with. She was dead and gone. There was no more reason to allow hate to consume his soul. That thing in front of him was just a soulless husk of flesh and blood. Now was the time for him to pick himself up and continue on with his life, move on, and become better. Maybe the future could be better.  _They could do better._

They shouldn't have destroyed the Katsuki's home. Shouldn't have killed their servants. Shouldn't have gone around the countryside murdering their cousins and distant relatives of the Katsuki family. Dima would never have wanted that. He might not have even wanted to harm Mari. He had been stubborn but he was good soul. But it was because of Mari that he no longer had a mother, a brother, and never got the chance to have a nephew. 

He turned away from the body and slowly climbed the stairs. What had become of their family? In the past three weeks alone hundreds of people had been killed. Five of them deserved it, Mari and Yuuri's attackers. But otherwise, there was no one else who really had fault for what had happened. Children had been killed. Little babies had been ripped from the arms of servant women and slaughtered. Yuri didn't think he could ever forgive his father for that. No, there was _no way_ that he could. 

But now...it was over. Yuri didn't have to worry about killing people anymore. He could sit back and maybe find his own mate. Maybe he'd return to the home country and chill out in some large house somewhere and grow old. No, that was an awful idea. He would never admit it, but he didn't want to leave the other Yuuri alone with only Viktor for company. Their father would be returning to the homeland within the week, and his wife would no doubt follow him. Viktor was placed in charge of Hasetsu and the surrounding Providences that the Katsuki family had once controlled. Eventually that would become a part of the homeland, but until then...Viktor and Yuuri would be alone together in another country. 

Yuri didn't want anything bad to happen to the omega. He could see Viktor loosing control and hurting him. So Yuri decided  he'd stay, just to protect the other Yuuri. He could never let 'Becka know about that. He'd be teased mercilessly. A fate he wasn't ready to give himself over too. But 'Becka would have to stay with him, so he'd have to come up with some kind of excuse. 

Yuriopened the door and nodded to two young men who were coming down with tarps to wrap up the body. He walked down the quiet halls. There were a few servants who would scurry out of the way at the sight of him. They were all omegas. There was not a single beta or alpha alive that had served or worked in the Katsuki household. Yuri wondered if that was because his father was subconsciously trying to protect them, like the omega son he wasn't able to save. Or if it was for a far more nefarious reason. He didn't want to think about the possibility. 

His chambers were in the east wing of the castle. He opened his door and pulled off his boots. He sighed, and threw them into the corner of his room. His feet hurt. He looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. Painting the sky a deep red. He turned away from his window and laid down on his bed. He looked up at the green silks that had once belonged to some noble friend of the Katsuki family. Whoever they were, they were dead. Probably their family too. Children not excluded. He shivered and tried to pull his mind away from creepy thoughts like that. 

He thought about what he needed to do that day instead. First, he needed to make sure the guards were running their operation smoothly, then he needed to train. Afterwards he'd be listening to the peasants requests. Then he would need to ask his father to officially station him there so he could look after everything. The whole of the Hasetsu kingdom would fall apart without him around to help out. He figured he could help the people in the lower towns in their rebuilding efforts. Most of the lower city had been burned away.  That should set his conscience to rest.    

* * *

Yuuri didn't get much sleep. Phichit had put him to bed at some point but he'd spent a few hours looking out his window. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he noticed Viktor was walking around their shared room, wiping blood off his blade. Yuuri sat up and turned his head away. He could hear the other man shift. Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. "Is it finished then?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes." Viktor said after a short pause. "As I said, you may prepare her funeral if you wish." 

"An  _honor_ I did not receive for my parents." Yuuri spat bitterly. "No, they were left out somewhere to be eaten by wild animals." 

Viktor growled lowly. "I don't  _have_ to let you bury her at all. I could make you  _eat her_ if I wanted." 

Yuuri gasped and looked over at Viktor with wide brown eyes. He looked away and hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. He was holding back his tears. He'd done nothing but cry for the past few weeks. He needed to be strong, but saw no point. Why would he need strength to be the play toy of some cruel prince. He continued down his path of self loathing. He imagined what his sister had done to that poor boy she had murdered, making him...to his unborn child. Why did it seem almost fitting if he was forced to do the same. Fate giving his family one final punishment for the pain they'd caused. 

Viktor stood, his chair falling backwards. It crashed against the ground and Yuuri yelped. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball on his side. What did he do wrong? Why was he being punished? Why was every move he'd made since the beginning of the war somehow causing him to sink further and further into and inky black void of nothingness. 

The first night, he'd watched his parents, and so many others die. He'd been locked in the castle dungeons along with his servants. Six days after that, he'd been pulled from his little hole and forced to strip in front of a room full of strangers who had killed those close to him. That same night, he'd been handed over to Viktor like a prized breading mare, and told that if he wanted to live, he'd need to warm Viktor's bed. Following that, he spent days dodging and avoiding harassment from the guards of the castle. He had a bond forcibly placed on him, something that could never be undone. Then he'd been forced to marry Viktor, then the sex. The humiliating sex where he would be fucked, jerked off, and pushed away like he meant nothing. Then there was the bathhouse incident. He still hadn't thanked Yuri properly for that. Then his sister had been killed, and he didn't know how to feel about it. 

All in all, Yuuri decided he'd earned the right to cry as much as he fucking wanted to.  

"Wait...I didn't-" 

Viktor was cut off by a knock at the door. The person didn't wait to be allowed entrance before the door burst open. A cheerful greeting was cut off as the person took in the surroundings. "Dammit Viktor." A smooth male voice said, sounding obviously irritated. "We leave you alone with the most simple of advice and yet you manage to fudge that up."  

"This isn't what it looks like." Viktor said instantly. 

The person ignored him and walked into their room, shutting the door behind them. He sat on the bed and Yuuri looked into the handsome face of Sir Christophe Giacometti, lord of the Vale. "Oh sweet dove." He gently caressed the side of Yuuri's face. "What had this moron done this time?" 

Yuuri wiped away his tears and sniffled, sitting up. The touch was intoxicating. It'd been so long since someone had touched him so gently, Viktor's mother excluded. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He could feel a sharp tug at his bond and he was forced to pull away from Chris. The man smiled sadly at him, before turning his angry face towards Viktor. 

"This seriously isn't what it looks like." Viktor said quickly. "I...well I lost my temper for a bit, said something I shouldn't have, but..."

Chris hummed and crossed one leg over the other, raising an eyebrow. "Viktor...I expect much better from you." He shook his head. "I am very disappointed." He looked at Yuuri and kissed the knuckles of one hand. "Viktor isn't very wise, sometimes. I know it's so hard that we keep asking you, but please forgive him anyways. Her majesty the queen ordered me to inform her if there was another...issue caused by Viktor's lack of foresight." Chris snapped his head to Viktor, real anger in his eyes. "Your mother will hear about this, I expect you will be with her for most of the day." 

"But..." Viktor sighed and nodded. "Very well." 

"Good." Chris turned back to Yuuri who was watching them with wide eyes. "Come with me today, little prince. Maybe a spa day will do you well." 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment and nodded. "But...but only if I can bring Phichit, Leo, and Guang with me." 

" _Naturally."_ Chris smiled and winked at Yuuri. "Your little friends look like they need to relax as much as you do. Why don't you get dressed and tell them, then we can go." 

Yuuri beamed and nodded, jumping off the bed, and rushing into the next room. He found the three servant boys were talking quietly. He threw himself down onto Leo's bed and grinned at him brightly. "We're doing something fun!" He said, clapping his hands. 

The three looked at each other in confusion. "What's happening?" Guang asked nervously. He was picking at the skin on his hand. 

"Chris, you remember him, right?" He asked and the others nodded their heads. "He's taking us on a spa day." 

The others looked at one another, then grinned back at him. "How kind, what's the occasion."  

"Guilt, I'd imagine." Yuuri said, without really thinking it through. "I'm not really sure." 

"Well." Phichit dropped next to him, almost sitting on Leo. "It's going to be lots of fun, right?" 

"Right!" 

* * *

 

Viktor sat across from his mother, scratching his hand while she sat and scribbled words onto an official document. She'd never made him wait like that before. She must be very angry at him. He felt something ice cold move through his chest. When she laid the quill down she looked up and him and folded her arms, one over the other. Her eyes burned with unbridled  _furry._ Viktor sat up straighter.

"This ends today, Vita." She said sternly, her voice chilling. "Did you hit him?" 

"What, no!" He defended himself. 

"Then why was he curled up into a ball, as Chris described him?" 

"Because...I raised my voice." 

She looked him up and down and hummed. She slid a piece of paper over the table. "Read it...now." 

_"I, Viktor, heir to the throne, do hereby swear I will make a true effort to care for my bonded omega, for my wife. I do so hereby swear that from this day until my last day I shall not lay a hand upon him without his express consent. I will care for him and our children so long as I live. I will do my best to make amends with him. Should he decide not to forgive me for the things I have done, I will understand, but will not cease to attempt to cultivate a loving and healthy relationship from the rags of what I have created. I do admit that my previous treatment of my mate has been unacceptable, and will hereby end. At the very moment I sign this.'_

He looked at her with a deep frown. "This...isn't magic is it?" He asked nervously. 

"No, it is a promise you are making. To me, to your mate. Sign it." She slid a pen over to him. He picked it up and looked it over. "You're no doubt wondering what'll happen if you don't. Well, simply put, nothing. You'll have your kingdom built by bloody revenge, a frightened battered wife, and children who will grow to hate you, watching how you treat their mother. But do you know what you won't have. Me." She looked him over coldly. "If you do not sign that, I will disown you. I will never speak to you again, you will no longer be my son. I will have  _one_ child, and that will be your sister." 

Viktor sat stiffly in his chair and looked at her with wide eyes. She was serious, with out a doubt. He grabbed a pen, and signed. He handed it back to her and she took it. She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I didn't raise you like this. Your brother and your aunt would be  _disgusted_ if they saw how you treated Yuuri. He's a sweet boy, Vita, you're very lucky to have him, though it must seem a curse to that poor boy to have you." 

She noticed the way he flinched, looking down. "I...I don't know how to be a good mate." 

"That much was obvious from the start, thank you." She rolled the contract up, and placed it in her desk. The desk once belonging to Yuuri's mother. "But you will try, until you figure it out. Do I make myself clear, Vita?" She asked. 

"Yes, mother." 

"Good." She nodded. "Now get out of my sight. Seeing you disgusts me right now." She spat. 

Viktor stood and bowed to her before he hurried from the room. He closed to door behind him and returned to his empty room. Cold. Unfamiliar.  


	6. Olive Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

Yuuri sat in his library with a book open on his lap. It was an old storybook, about a girl who found her prince charming. He realized when he was halfway through that he was envious of the girl in the story. From the midway on she was living her happily ever after. There were a few hiccups, like a fire-breathing dragon that tore through their town, but she always had someone she loved by her side the entire time. That was something Yuuri would never have. He sighed and closed the book. It was a good story, but he didn't want to hear about other people's happiness when he couldn't have it. He placed the book on the shelf and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly. He looked around to make sure that no one was there. 

There wasn't. He was alone. The sun was beginning to set and Yuuri wondered if Viktor would return soon. He'd been gone most of the day to meet with a leader of a rebel force that had hated the old king. Had hated Yuuri's father. Just another little 'fuck you' from Viktor, Yuuri guessed. Yuuri straightened his clothes and made his way into the halls. There was a servant girl who was carrying a basket of clothes. She bowed to him before she continued on her way.

Yuuri got back to his room without any trouble from the guards. Normally it was a hazard for Yuuri, walking down the halls alone, wondering if those sick catcalls would ever become a real attack. Living in constant fear in his own home was exhausting. He wished he didn't have to look over his shoulder every second of every day, but that was the life he lived, and there was  _nothing_ he could do about it. Unless he wanted to run away and risk the guards coming after him. Along with whatever else they decided to do to him. Whatever happened on the road stayed on the road, after all. No, Yuuri wouldn't risk it. Besides, he couldn't leave his servants unattended.  

He had nothing planned for his day. No point to planning anything really, when all his time was owned by his husband. He might as well just sit around on his bed waiting to get fucked because he had no other use in the eyes of the king or his son. Yuuri prayed that he never had an omega child. He'd rather see them dead than suffer the same fate as their mother. Alphas and Betas could make something with their lives. What they wanted could be within their grasps. But an omega would always be owned. By their father first and then whoever married them. 

Yuuri could see it now. A little child that he'd love with all his heart and soul being forced to marry someone who would abuse them. He wondered, is that what Dima's mother felt when her son was given to Mari? Did she blame herself after his death? The fate of an omega would always be in the hands of an Alpha. Maybe he'd be lucky and he wouldn't ever  _have_ children that were cursed to live in the world their mother did. But that was unlikely.  Viktor was a persistent man.

There was a knock at his door and Yuuri stood with a sigh. Could he really not have a moment of peace? He walked over and opened it, making sure the chain lock was in place. It was a young servant girl from Ezral. She must have been shipped over with the rest of the staff. She had lovely short silver hair and green eyes. "His Majesty would like you to join him for dinner tonight in the garden prince Yuuri." She said with a bowed head. 

He wanted to tell her to fuck herself, but she was just a messenger, and Yuuri would never forgive himself for saying that to a child. Yuuri tapped his fingers on the door jam. "Return and tell him that I will join him in thirty minutes." 

"Yes, prince Yuuri." She bowed to him before running off. 

Yuuri went back into his room and kicked the table with a growl. He couldn't say no, or Viktor would have him dragged from his bed. He threw open his closet doors and grabbed the first outfit he could find. A flowing shirt that showed his stomach in the front and reached his knees in the back. A pair of soft pants that went down to his knees. Something good for summer. When he was dressed, he saw no point in waiting around, so he left his room a little earlier than he expected. 

He started the slow walk down to the gardens where his husband waited for him. The gardens were beautiful that time of year. Yuuri should know, as he'd helped plant them. Viktor was in the center of the roses at a small round table with two chairs. There was food set up for them both, two sets of dishes. When Viktor saw Yuuri he stood stiffly with a deep frown. 

Yuuri said nothing as he made his way to the chair. He reached out, but Viktor gently took his hand. He grabbed the chair, pulling it out for Yuuri to sit. "Please, make yourself comfortable." 

"Don't touch me," Yuuri told him coldly, pulling his hand away. He sat at the table with his hands in his lap, looking down at his empty plate. Viktor sighed and sat in the chair across from him. He reached over and grabbed a bowl of soup and poured some into Yuuri's and some into his. He said nothing as he took the first few bites. Viktor slowed when he noticed that Yuuri wasn't eating. "What is this?" Yuuri asked. "What do you want from me?" 

"I...I am extending an olive branch. In a manner of speaking," Viktor said with a soft curl of his lips that Yuuri had never seen before. "I know that no amount of apology could ever undo the pain I caused you, but I am sorry, all the same." 

Yuuri looked at him blankly. "You're... _sorry?"_ Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "Oh yes, one bowl of soup, and all is forgiven." 

"I expected a response like that," Viktor said more to himself. "But still, Yuuri, I am sorry for the way I've treated you. I don't want our children to grow up hating me for the way I treat their mother. I don't want my people to hate me because of how I treat their prince. I don't want  _you_ to hate me. Though I imagine...that ship might have sailed long before today." 

"A month of pain, a month of humiliation, and all you have to say is  _sorry?!"_ Yuuri slammed his hands down on the table. " _You murdered my family, destroyed my kingdom, and slaughtered my servant and you're SORRY?!"_ Yuuri felt tears jump to his eyes. He wiped them away angrily and turned away from Viktor, trying to regain some dignity. "You tortured me mentally and emotionally for a month and now you're sorry? I'd laugh if it wasn't so damn sad." 

Viktor was silent. He looked at the trembling omega and stood slowly from his chair. He made his way over to Yuuri and clasped his hands in front of him. "I can do nothing else but apologize now Yuuri. I cannot change the past." When he got no response he accepted it easily. "I don't expect you to fall lovingly into my arms, Yuuri, but I would like it if you would consider a truce. Neither of us can live happily with the burden of hate on our shoulders."

"What kind of truce?"

"I will keep myself in check. I won't ever raise a hand to you-not that I was planning to anyways-I will allow you to come and go as you please. You will no longer be expected to stay in the castle. If...you wish it...you may take as many lovers as you want. In return, all I ask is that you try and work with me." 

Yuuri looked at him inquisitively, without trust. "I don't believe you." 

"I have no way to convince you other than to show you that I'm serious," Viktor said. "If you wished to leave on vacation tomorrow, you may go.  _I_ no longer will have a say in how you live your life." 

Yuuri was silent for a few seconds. "I remember when I first met you. I was just a little boy but you, well you were already almost a grown man," He rubbed his eyes. "I remember writing in my journal that night. You were so handsome, I was so taken by you. I swore to everyone who would listen that one day...I was going to marry you. Then a year and a month later...you murdered my brother." 

Viktor flinched, looking down at the roses, the murder of Katsuki Shion had been the official start of the war. It was a heat of the moment decision. They had invited the prince of Hasetsu to their kingdom to 'talk peace' but when he arrived, he was greeted by Viktor's archers. Thus began a war that lasted almost a decade. 

"I was  _ten years old_ and someone had to sit me down and tell me that my big brother was dead." He wiped a tear away. "Then my cousins from Farreach. Oh, I know it wasn't you, but it hardly matters. Your father ordered it. What did you care that they were just children? Or my uncle Daichi? Slit his throat and left him in front of the castle gates of Ocilla. Then my grandparents, all my aunts, and uncles, my cousins, everyone you could reach. In five years, I lost the majority of everyone who ever loved me. Then one month ago, I watched my parents  _die._ Then you married me and fucked me. You treated me like  _shit_ because I was related to a  _monster._ I never hurt anyone, I've never set out to cause anyone pain,  the way your family does." 

Viktor was quiet while he listened to Yuuri sob quietly. "Hate...makes us do awful things." He said gently. He stood side by side with Yuuri. "That's not an excuse. I was hurting and I lashed out on anyone who I thought might have been remotely responsible." He turned so he was standing face to face with Yuuri. He got down to his knees and looked up at him. "Please Yuuri, give me the chance to give you a happy life." 

Yuuri looked down at him coldly and sneered. "I don't need you to give me anything," he said flatly. He passed by Viktor. He had no intentions of listening to Viktor blabber. He had more important things to do. Like sleep. 

* * *

Viktor stood and turned, watching Yuuri walk away, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He felt like he'd lost hope completely. He hadn't expected it to be easy to form a truce with his wife after everything he'd been through. He heard a slow clap from above him in the trees. He looked up and his blue eyes widened. Chriss shimmied out of the tree-tops with Emil trailing after him. 

"Nicley done," Chriss said with a smirk. "Close your mouth, Vita, you'll catch flies." 

"W-were you two  _spying_ on me?!" Viktor demanded angrily. 

"Yes," Chris said. "Good thing we were too, now we know just how to push you two together, don't we Emil dear?" Chris looked at Emil who nodded quickly and shot Viktor a thumbs up. 

"What do you mean 'push us together?' I don't have feelings for Yuuri like that," Viktor insisted. 

"I don't have time for that darling, you like him if even just a little bit. I can see the romance blooming between you two now." Chris chewed on his thumb and thought. "Assuming he doesn't kill you first." 

"But you did a good job!" Emil said with a grin. "You didn't even Viktor it up!" 

"Stop using my name as an adjective!" Viktor hissed at the knight who had the decency to at least look a bit bashful. Viktor sat in the chair and uncorked the bottle of wine he'd been hoping to share with his wife. He drank three large gulps and slammed it down on the table. "I thought I did a good job." 

"You did," Chris nodded while he looked at the candles and food Viktor had prepared. "Hmmm, how is the sex?" Chris asked. 

Viktor choaked and glared at his long-time friend. "It's...well it's just sex. We're trying to make an heir, it's not like we're making love." 

"Time for a change, Vita," Chriss wiggled his eyebrows. "If you make the sex good he'll at least have something physical about you he can enjoy, even if he hates the rest of you," Chris clapped his hands together. "When is his next heat?" 

"He hasn't had one yet,"

Chris and Emil looked at him with wide eyes. "You're so fucked," Emil said. 

"You need to make Yuuri as comfortable as you can before his first heat, little prince," Chris told him. "Or things will get...unpleasant for Yuuri. But worry not, your wingmen will guide you through the hazards of love." 

"I don't love him!" 

* * *

 Yuuri was walking the halls alone when he came upon the king ordering his servants to pack his things quicker. The silver-haired man turned and caught sight of Yuuri. He smirked and walked over. "Well, if it isn't the young prince." 

"Well if it isn't the ancient king," Yuuri shot back with a twist to his handsome face. "If you don't mind  _my king_ I have important business to attend to," 

The king pulled his hand back and slapped Yuuri across the face. "Show some respect you glorified  _whore."_

 _"You threatened to rape me,"_ Yuuri said, looking in the other direction. "You'll never get respect from me." 

"Surely then, you wouldn't want to anger me, would you?" The king settled his hands on Yuuri's waist and pulled him close. "Not when you're all alone," he leaned close and licked the outer shell of Yuuri's ear. 

The two were startled when they heard a scream of rage. Yuuri looked over and saw that Anya was burning angrily. She grabbed a vase that was on a table and hurled it at her husband. She was screaming at him in their native language, while she threw anything she could at him. She wrapped Yuuri in her arms and pressed his face to her chest, still screaming. The king had gone as white as a sheet. 

Anya took Yuuri back his rooms, muttering angrily. She opened the door and let Yuuri in first. "Are you alright my dear?" 

"Another day, I suppose," Yuuri said with a shrug. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for the aid." 

"You're very welcome, darling," She sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "How have things been with my son?" 

Yuuri shrugged. "He invited me to dinner tonight. He tried to apologize, but I was just so  _annoyed_ at him. But...it was an effort." 

Anya smiled and sighed. "That's a relief." She looked at Yuuri sadly. "I'm leaving tonight. Yuri is staying here to look after you." 

"Bless Yuri, then." 

"I hope that the next time I return, you and Viktor will have come to an understanding." 

"Me as well, your majesty." Yuuri looked down. "But I don't know if 'nice Viktor' will last. I was very rude." 

"It will last." She assured him. "It  _better_ last or my son will suffer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short. How about some smut in the next chapter to make up for it? Let me know how you like it!


	7. The Shrine of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the smut I expected to happen, but I'm no less happy with the outcome. Hope you enjoy it. There's also a little OtaYuri in the beginning, hope you like that too. 
> 
> Also, someone asked me if they could make fan-art of this and my response to that was fuck yes. No need to ask, just tell me so I can look at the beautiful art you created. I'm so honored.

Yuri knew that he was strange for an alpha. They were expected to be gruff and dominant. Yuri was neither of these things. He shifted on his knees and Otabek slowly fucked his mouth, grabbing gently at Yuri's light hair. He had a smirk on his beautiful pink lips. Yuri took more of the older beta into his mouth, feeling elevated, by his partner's moans of pleasure. 

If anyone knew that an Alpha prince got to his knees so willingly to a beta, he'd become the laughingstock of the entire kingdom. Not that Yuri cared what other people thought about him, but he could see it hurting Otabek in some way. He'd had to claw his way up in the world to become a knight. He was the first beta to ever make Knight-Captain. If Yuri messed that up for him, he'd never forgive himself, so they made sure no one ever saw what they did. Once again, it was no one else's business anyway. 

Otabek pulled him by the hair, pumping himself a few times, and coming onto Yuri's cheeks. The young captain leaned down and captured Yuri's lips. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Yuri's face clean. He took Yuri by the hands and helped him stand. Yuri leaned into Otabek's arms and sighed. "I love it when you take care of me." He said, closing his eyes. 

"And I love it when you let me." Otabek pulled him in for a quick hug. They both had to leave for patrol that night, but neither wanted to say goodbye. Otabek kissed him one last time before he went over to their shared closet to put on his uniform. "What are your plans for tonight?" Otabek asked, slipping his chainmail over his shirt. 

"I need to go over security details with the guards I picked to protect prince Yuuri." The blond said, lacing up his boots. "They're all betas, I figured that would make Yuuri feel more comfortable than Alpha guards." He looked in the mirror and brushed his hair into place, a look befitting a prince. 

"That was very thoughtful of you, Yurochka," Otabek said, coming up behind him, and kissing him on the cheek. "Our new queen will be so lucky to have you as his guard." 

Yuri placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." He moved towards the door, but Otabek grabbed his arm, kissing his fingers. " _ Otabek!"  _ He whined. "I have work to do." 

"Not for another two hours, love," Otabek pulled him back towards the bed and sat down, pulling the small Alpha into his lap. "I think you might be able to spare me half an hour." 

Yuri sighed and kissed Otabek roughly, biting his lip. "Well yes, I  _ guess  _ I might have a little bit of time for you."

* * *

 

Yuuri was twiddling his thumbs, looking out the window. He had tears running down his cheeks, no surprise there! But for once his husband wasn't the cause of his grief. When Anya had left him alone after her husband had attacked him, and he had dissolved into tears. He clutched his stomach, a strong feeling of nausea filling him up. Would really anyone just take what they wanted from his body? He felt  _ hysterical.  _

He looked up when the door opened and his eyes widened when he saw it was Viktor. The prince had a bouquet of sunflowers clutched in his hand. When he saw the tears on Yuuri's face, the panic was so clear in his eyes, that it was almost funny. He put the flowers down on the table and hesitated for a moment before he sat down next to Yuuri. "Have I done something?" Viktor asked. 

"No," Yuuri said, sniffling. He looked away from Viktor and wiped his eyes. He could still feel Viktor's eyes on him, waiting for some kind of answer. "There was...and incident...in the hallway." 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Viktor's voice was softer then Yuuri had ever heard it. Yuuri turned and looked up at him, shocked by the genuine concern in his eyes. Yuuri watched him carefully for a few seconds and shook his head. "It's...okay Yuuri, you can tell me," Viktor said.   

" _ Can I?"  _ Yuuri asked in amused disbelief, with a bitter smile on his handsome face. "You sure you won't fly off into another rage and threaten me?" 

Viktor flinched and looked away from Yuuri, who chuckled softly. "I have not treated you well," Viktor said, lacing his hands together. "No, I might as well be honest with myself, and admit that I've abused you. It came from a place of hurt and rage. I'm trying to be better." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "One way that I can be better, is to lend you my ear when you're afraid. When you're sobbing alone in our room." 

Yuuri wiped his eyes again and sighed. "Your father... _ attempted to  _ assault me in the hallway today," Yuuri said, looking down at his soft hands. 

"He did  _ what now?"  _ Viktor asked, grinding his teeth together. He saw Yuuri flinch and his eyes widened. He reached out and gently touched Yuuri's hand. "I'm sorry." He said. "You should feel safe in your own home, but that's been taken from you by so many people. I will  _ speak  _ with my father and I will make sure that this never happens again." He grabbed Yuuri's chin and gently turned his face so they could be eye to eye. "It will not happen again." 

"I know you mean that, but I don't think you understand the level of entitlement Alphas feel for our bodies." Yuuri pulled his face away and was happy when Viktor didn't try and hang onto him. "But if you could keep your father away from me...I'd be very grateful." 

"Then it will be done,"  Viktor stood from the bed and bowed at the hip to his wife. He straightened up and grabbed the flowers, holding them out to Yuuri. "I thought you might like these." 

"They're lovely." Yuuri took them in his arms and smiled thinly at Viktor. He put them beside him. "Sunflowers were my mother's favorite." He pressed his lips together. He could just see the look of horror on Viktor's face. Foot meet mouth, in a manner of speaking. Viktor opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly at a loss for what to say.

"I...I did not  _ intend-"  _ Viktor started but Yuuri interrupted him. 

"I'm not offended, Viktor," Yuuri assured him. "They're a lovely reminder of her, thank you." Yuuri stood up and walked slowly across the room. "I'll have Phichit get water for them." He stood in front of the servants' door and knocked softly. He could hear stirring inside and Leo opened the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He perked up when he saw it was Yuuri. 

"How may I help you, my prince?" The young man asked. 

"Would you please grab a vase of water to put these in, Leo?" Yuuri asked politely. 

"Yes, yes, of course!" Leo bowed and rushed off to do as he was asked, shooting Viktor a dark glare as he went. 

"Well...I must go...if I want to catch my father being he departs." Viktor said with a wave, heading towards the door. 

"Please don't cause a scene," Yuuri begged. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Viktor said with a smile. 

Viktor would consider this a scene. "You son of a  _ bitch!"  _ Viktor screamed, punching his father in the face. Four guards were instantly on him, trying to restrain him. "How dare you touch my wife! How dare you think you have to right to just take what you want!" 

The king wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and grinned at Viktor. "Is that what he's telling you?" The man asked. "No, no, no son, he was  _ begging  _ for it."  His father said with an easy smirk. The king yelped when something heavy hit him in the back of the head. The two silver-haired men turned around and saw Anya was holding a bushel of apples in her arms, ready to hurl at her husband. 

"Come near him again, and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Viktor snarled, wrenching away from the guards. He pressed his chest to his father and glared into the amused eyes. "Always remember, there are those who are loyal to me before they're loyal to you. Do you really want to lose another son to violence, father? Do you want to be the cause of that loss?" 

His father stepped away before slapping him across the face. "Don't  _ forget  _ that I'm still your king. If I want your little whore wife I can have him." He growled. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO HURT YOU BEFORE IT GETS THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL!!?!??!?!" Viktor's mother screamed jumping out of the carriage and wrapping her hands around the king's throat. The older man choked, trying to claw her off of him. The guards looked at each other and Viktor caught sight of one of them shaking his head to the other and they stayed put. "The next person who threatens to rape that boy will answer to  _ ME"  _ She screamed, letting go of her husband who fell to his knees. 

Anya walked over to Viktor with a soft smile on her face. "You look different, Vitya." She said touching his cheek. "You've been nice to your wife, haven't you?" 

"Yes mother, I'm doing my best, Chris decided he was my 'wingman.'" 

"You're both in good hands then." She pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. “I’m proud of you Vitya.” She smiled at him. 

Viktor blushed and brushed his hair out of his face, he wouldn’t deny his mother the opportunity to show him affection, but he wished she wouldn’t do it in front of their guards. She kissed his cheek before she turned and grabbed her husband by the ear, pulling him into the carriage. She smiled one last time to her son before she slammed the door closed. The horses started moving at the crack of a whip and Viktor watched his parents leave him alone in a strange country. 

“I’m not a child,” Viktor said. “I shouldn’t be this freaked out about this.”  He said. He turned and saw that the guards were still watching him strangely. “What are you looking at?!” He snapped. “Don’t you have work to do?” 

“Yes, Prince Viktor.” They echoed before they all trotted off to their various castle duties. He watched them go and sighed. 

Viktor sighed and turned back to the castle doors. He saw Chris was perched on a balcony with a smirk on his face. Standing by his side was Yuuri, who was watching him with wide eyes, covering his mouth. Viktor’s mouth fell open and he looked at Chris with betrayal. 

Chris leaned down and whispered something in Yuuri’s ear and smacked him on the back before he took his leave. Yuuri was still looking at him with those wide brown eyes. Viktor felt like he was under a microscope. 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I caused a scene, didn’t I?”

Yuuri chuckled softly, closing his eyes. It sounded like bells of a church chiming. “I’ll forgive you this once,” Yuuri said. He bowed his head and turned to go through the door. 

Viktor watched him go and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He gasped and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Oh no.” He said.

* * *

 

“Stage one is complete,” Chris said walking side by side with Emil and Yuuri’s cute servant, Phichit. He grinned at his companions. “Next...hmm what’s next?” He asked himself. “The bedroom or a nice date?”

“I’m not sure how I feel about setting up my best friend with a man who terrorized him for a month,” Phichit said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“They’re already married, there’s not much else they can do, other than learn how to get along.” Emil reasoned, slinging an arm around Phichit’s shoulders. “Didn’t you see the look on your little friend’s face?” 

Phichit smiled and looked down with a nod. “Fair enough, but if Viktor makes my Yuuri cry one more time, I’m going to kill him,” Phichit said, elbowing Emil lightly in the side. 

“Assuming the queen doesn’t get there first,” Chris said with a smirk. “She’s a scary lady when she wants to be.” 

“No doubt about that,” Emil said. 

“ _ So... _ what do we do now?” Chris asked smirking down at the omega and the beta. “I think we should celebrate our victory, don’t you?” 

“What are you suggesting?” Emil asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You forget yourself,” Phichit said blankly. 

“Now, now, don’t look so angry at me, darlings. All I’m saying...it’s been a rough few weeks, for all of us. I think that we deserve a little pleasure. Don’t you agree?” 

Phichit and Emil looked at each other before they shrugged. “Sure, why not,” Phichit said with a smile. “If you think you can keep up with me, Sir Christophe.”    

“Oohoo~ A challenge?” Chris took Phichit’s hand and kissed it gently. 

Chris put his arms around Emil and Phichit, leading them to his room. He closed the door behind them and took off his armor. “Make yourselves comfortable.” He said gesturing around the room. 

Phichit sat down in a chair and looked over at the two taller men and smirked. He’d had his share of encounters in the castle so he figured they’d be much the same. Chris poured them all a glass of wine and handed one to Phichit with a naughty grin. 

Phichit drank his down and stood up, slowly swaying his hips to a silent rhythm. He could feel the eyes on him as he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and let the garment fall to the ground, letting the fabric drape over his dark skin for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and licked his lips when he saw the wide (and slightly frightened) eyes on Emil. 

Phichit turned and ran his hands slowly over his exposed skin, moving down towards the strings of his pants. He tossed a flirtatious look towards Chris, who seemed just as enchanted, but more  _ hungry  _ if anything. 

Phichit untied his strings and hooked his thumbs in the loose waistband on his pants, pulling them down his hips, over his smooth thighs, and down onto the floor. He stepped out of his pants, now with only his soft cotton underwear left. He backed up towards the bed. “Come on,” he whispered. “You’re not going to make me do all the work, are you?” He asked with a smirk on his dark rosewood lips. 

Chris smirked back at him as he began to undress. He was more subdued than Emil, who was jumping around from one foot to the other trying to take his pants off. Chris reached out and cupped Emil’s face in his large hands, kissing him softly. “Are you nervous?” He asked when he pulled away. Emil swallowed and nodded. Chris chuckled and kissed him again. 

He took Emil by the hand when they were both as undressed as Phichit and led him towards the bed. He had Emil lay on his side. “Maybe we should help him relax, wouldn’t you agree, dear?” He asked Phichit who hummed and nodded. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, no one’s going to hurt you,” Phichit assured him, pushing the beta onto his back and sitting in his lap. Phichit started to lightly grind his hips down onto Emil’s groin, smirking when he felt the flesh underneath him coming to life. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Emil groaned softly and grabbed  Phichit’s hips, thrusting upwards. “I...I’ve never…” He looked away in embarrassment and Phichit leaned down to kiss him.

“It’s really not a big deal,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Chris and I will show you what to do.” He looked behind him when he felt Chris’s hands touch his shoulders, rubbing them. Chris tilted his head back and gently nipped and Phichit’s scent glands. 

Chris pulled him off of Emil and helped him settle onto his stomach, ass in the air. “First thing you need to do is get him wet.” He said, making Emil get on his knees behind Phichit. He put his hands over Emil’s and guided him to take off Phichit underwear. Chris met Phichit’s eyes, while the omega looked behind him with hazy eyes and a lustful smile. “Do you want tongue of fingers first, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Please finger me.” Phichit winked when he saw Emil go bright red. He got more comfortable, presenting to the beta and the Alpha. He yelped when he felt Chris swat him on the ass once. 

“Slut.” He said with a wink and quick kiss to one of Phichit’s round globes. He smiled when he heard Phichit giggle. He turned back to Emil who still seemed at a loss on what to do. “Well, like I said, you need to get him wet. You’re going to want to start by rubbing the scent glands on his inner thighs.” Chris pointed them out, gently rubbing the sensitive spot. Phichit let out a high whine of pleasure. “You try.” 

Emil reached out slowly and traced the area that Chris was indicating. He watched in amazement and Phichit twisted and moaned under his hand. Chris was holding the omega steady. When Emil looked back to Phichit’s hole he saw that there was some slick starting to come out. “W-what now?” Emil asked. 

Chris grabbed his hand and isolated his pointer finger and hand Emil gently apply pressure to Phichit’s hole. “You’re just going to touch right now, don't push in.” He instructed. “Just put a little pressure on your finger and  _ gently  _ move it around in a circle. Tease him.” 

Emil did as he was told and watched as Phichit tried to push back on his finger, moaning in frustration when Emil wouldn’t push any further. Even about two feet away, Emil could still smell the sweet pheromones the omega was giving off. They smelled like peaches to him, ripe and ready to be eaten. He was flushed and hard and ready to take the willing body beneath him, but he held himself back. Because Phichit wasn’t  _ just  _ a willing body to him. Phichit was Phichit, a good friend, a kind man, and a lover of hamsters. Emil was honored that Phichit was letting Emil touch him. So he wanted to make it good for him...really good. 

He looked up at Chris when the slick started to slip down his hands. Emil was taken aback by how much Phichit’s body was producing off of his heat. He’d been under the impression, not ten minutes ago, that omegas only got slick when they were in heat. 

Chis rested his chin on Emil’s should and smiled. “Okay, now you can slide your finger inside him, get a good feel for what he feels like.” Emil did and he smiled when he heard Phichit moaning, begging for more fingers inside of him. Emil looked up at Chris, who nodded, so he obliged. 

He moved his fingers in and out slowly, watching as Phichit’s hole tried to swallow them back up. He scissored his fingers a few times before he added a third finger. “What do I do now?” He asked Chris. 

“Do you want to fuck him now?” Chris asked with a smirk. “Go ahead, as him if he’s ready.” 

Emil leaned over, his fingers still working inside of Phichit. “Are you...ready?” He asked. He smiled and kissed Phichit’s shoulder when he saw the man nodded. Emil took his fingers out and removed his underwear. His cock was standing tall and proud, leaking precum. Just the sight of the beautiful man was enough to almost set him over the edge. 

He gently pushed inside, gasping when he felt the tight heat envelop him. He grabbed Phichit’s hips, panting, trying to keep still. He knew that Phichit had more experience than him, but he’d never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt the man by being too eager.

“Fuck me~” Phichit begged with a whine, trusting his hips up and down on Emil’s shaft. He gasped in delight when Emil got the message and started thrusting. “Go on, be as hard as you like with me, I won’t break.” He assured the man. That seemed to be all the encouragement the beta needed before he pushed Phichit onto his side. He put on of Phichit’s legs over his shoulder and started thrusting at a punishing pace. 

Phichit was  _ obviously  _ loving it, begging for  _ more more more.  _ He looked over and saw that Chris was watching them with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. “I-in my mouth, Chris!” Phichit gasped out. He screamed when Emil started the change the rhythm.

Chris was never one to deny himself pleasure when it was offered to him so sweetly. He crawled off the bed and moved in front of Phichit. “Open wide, lovely.” He said with a grin. Phichit’s mouth fell open and Chris took him by the chin, sliding his cock into the waiting cavern of wet warmth. He hummed low in his throat when he felt an expert’s tongue flicking up and down the shaft. 

Chris thrust forward, smiling when he saw the Phichit was enjoying it as well. He thrust harder and faster until he was setting the same pace as Emil. 

None of them were sure who came first, but by the end, Phichit was laying on the bed with cum covering his face and stomach, a fucked out grin on his cute face. 

“Well...this wasn’t how I expected my evening to go,” Emil said with a smile, pulling Phichit closer to him.

* * *

 

 

Yuri looked over the four guards he’d hand-picked to protect Yuuri, under the command of Yuuri, naturally. Minami Kenjirou, Sera Crispino, Jean-Jacques Leroy, and Otabek all stood with their chests puffed out. Naturally, it  _ was  _ an honor to serve as a prince’s royal guard. 

He trusted all of them to defend the omega prince with their lives. Minami was loyal to a fault to Yuri and would be just as loyal to Yuuri. Sera was a sweet girl with a fierce sword arm, any enemy would fall before her. JJ was a total douche, but he was strong, determined, and ready to serve the crown. Otabek was strong like the others, but he’d already built a semi-trusting bond with the omega. 

“Your orders are very simple,” Yuri said, observing every one of them. “You will protect Prince Yuuri Katsuki with your lives. No threat will touch him, do you all understand me?” 

“Yes, sir!” They all said, placing their right fist over their heart in the customary salute. 

Yuri smiled and stretched his arms above his head. “That’s good,” he looked them over one more time. “You all are the very best our kingdom has to offer, I expect you to act like it.” 

When Yuri dismissed them he had hope. Maybe he really could carve a place in this new kingdom where their queen would feel safe. Only Otabek stayed behind. 

“Did you hear…?” Otabek asked, falling into step beside Yuri. “Victor had a meeting with his wife. He didn’t even really manage to be himself and mess it up.” 

Yuri snorted and nodded. “I did hear, that all Chris would talk about for the past three hours. I  _ also  _ heard that Viktor punched our father in the face for something he did or said to Yuuri.” 

“Do you think maybe their union might actually work?” Otabek asked. 

“It looks like it might be possible. But Viktor does have a way of messing everything up.” 

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

 

Viktor sneezed loudly. He huffed and rubbed his nose. “Allergies.” He said with a roll of his eyes. He opened the door to the room he shared with Yuuri. The omega prince was sitting on their bed with a sunflower in his hands.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Yuuri said, lightly feeling one of the petals. “Your father might retaliate.” 

Viktor huffed and walked further into the room, sitting next to Yuuri. “My mother would kill him first.” He said with a chuckle. “She almost did.” 

“I saw that.” Yuuri had a soft smile on his beautiful lips. “Did you do that for me or because he insulted your honor?” 

“I did it because rape is a fucked up thing to do,” Viktor said honestly. “I was...angry that he’d even sink so low as to assault the mother of his future grandchildren.” Viktor looked down at his hands. “I just...I didn’t feel like I should let him leave without sending a message.” 

“All you Alphas are so strange,” Yuuri sighed, putting the flower down. “ Do you really only see us omegas as objects.” 

“I did,” Viktor said with discomfort in his eyes. “I didn’t see you as a person, but that was because of...well you know why. I’ll say it again, I’m sorry, Yuuri. Could you ever forgive me?” 

“Maybe one day,” Yuuri closed his eyes, “but not today. I can’t forgive you right now. I need to feel like I can trust you first.” 

“You can trust me,” Viktor insisted. He looked at Yuuri, feeling a blush on his cheeks “May I...may I kiss you...Yuuri?” 

“Why?” Yuuri asked in surprise. 

“I feel if we were more intimate, it could form better trust between the two of us.” He said softly. 

“No, Viktor, you may not kiss me.” Yuuri looked at him, something Viktor couldn’t place was hidden behind those beautiful orbs. 

“Ah, I understand.” Viktor smiled. 

Yuuri smiled at him and handed him the sunflower. “Thank you for dinner this evening, it was nice.” 

“I aim to please, my queen.” 

Yuuri chuckled and got up from the bed. “I’m going to get ready for bed. Goodnight, Viktor.” 

Viktor watched the door to their bathroom close. That must have been the first time Yuuri had said his name without disgust in his voice. Viktor looked down at the flower Yuuri had given him. “Oh no.” He whispered.      


End file.
